


Love Island

by AGayInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confused Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, JUST KISS ALREADY, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayInSpace/pseuds/AGayInSpace
Summary: “Pidge. It’s summer and it’s hot. Shiro’s family owns an island and we are all in need of some summer free time”OrKeith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Allura all go to Shiros families private Island for their summer vacation. Lance has been really cold to Keith lately, but he just thinks it cause Lance has a crush on Shiro and that he's jealous because they are really close, but in reality it's nothing like that at all. Not only that but, Keith is also forced to open up to everyone about his past and present.  This trip might just be able to help Keith understand the feelings that has been bothering him for a while.





	1. Jealous?

 “Pidge. It’s summer and it’s hot. Shiro’s family owns an island and we are all in need of some summer free time” Lance said and poked the back of her head 

“It’s going to be fun Pidge” Shiro added and smiled widely “I promise our summer house has enough rooms for all of us. Hunk and Lance can share a room, Allura and you can share a room, Matt and I will share a room and Keith can get his own room.” He explained and chuckled lightly “ We also have our private beach, with a boat if you wanna do the banana boat thing. And we got the whole island for ourselves!”

“Yeah I get it your family is rich” Pidge growled. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Keith, he seemed to be uncomfortable and was looking out of the window at some bird.“ Personally I’m not too fond of ‘the outside’ and what it’s hiding. And in all honesty, it doesn’t really look like Keith wants to go either”

When he heard his name, the raven-haired boy stared at the others with a slightly tilted head. He wasn’t really paying attention to whatever they were saying. All he knew was that Shiro would drag him to his summerhouse and force him to start spending time with their friends. Not that he didn’t want to, it just seemed like a bother to travel when they could be together here. 

“Who cares if Keith doesn’t wanna go. It’s not like he has to”

“Lance! Don’t be so rude!” Allura said and smacked the back of his head “We’re all going and that’s final” she finished and crossed her arms “Pidge, you and I should go try on some bikinis!”

“I would prefer not to....” The short female replied. “I guess being in the sun is one thing but going to a store, try on bikinis, then go swimming is really not my thing...besides I already have a swimsuit” 

“A t-shirt and a pair of shorts don’t count Katie! Come on, please? For me?” Allura's eyes lit up as she put on a puppy face “Just this once?”

The only reply she got was a quiet growl and a turn of the head. 

“Please~? I rarely get a day off yet a few whole weeks! Being a model is harder than you think. I just wanna spend some time with you. I’m tired of being with the guys” The older female spoke with a soft yet whiny voice.

“I’ll think about it...that doesn’t mean it’s a yes but I’ll think about it” She mumbled and sighed “when are ‘we’ leaving?”

“Friday...” Keith finally spoke and shrugged “basically the day our summer vacation starts...” he mumbled and sighed heavily earning a glare from Lance. He stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and ignoring him.

“Yeah, I’ll come pick you guys up after school’s over. If you just give me your stuff on Thursday then we’ll be set to go” Shiro said in his usual happy tone. Nobody really understood how Shiro could keep up his positivity all the time. He was the head of his father's company and had so many things to worry about. On top of that, he was always working no matter where he was. The job never really gave him a break. That’s probably why he’s so overly happy right now.

“Well, I guess that’s a plan. We can all meet up at Cafe Nior at 5?”

Everyone nodded or muttered a quick okay.

 

_______________________

 

The week had passed quickly and Friday had come. Keith and Pidge were making their way down to Cafe Nior.

“I don’t get why they’re all so excited for this” Pidge almost yelled to Keith.

“I know right! I mean why not spend time together here? It’s not like being at a beach is gonna make us grow closer than we will at an amusement park or something” Keith replied with a frown. If there was someone he could talk to it was either Shiro or Pidge, but since Shiro had so many things to do he would often go to Pidge. The two had actually grown surprisingly close.

“Yeah! It makes no sense! And now we have to stay at Shiro’s luxurious, private, huge island! With sun!” She cried out and huffed. 

They got to Cafe Nior 20 minutes before they were supposed to and decided to get a drink and something to eat before the others arrived.

____________________

 

“Out of all the seats, you could get you got the tall stools? I mean sitting by the window is cool but the stools?” Keith sighed

“Shut up it makes me feel taller”

Keith sighed again before attempting to get up on the chair. “You and I are the shortest in our little group I think,” He said and groaned as he pushed himself up.

“We’re just ‘late bloomers’” Pidge huffed and shook her head, earning a chuckle from the other

“Did Shiro say that?” He snickered and took a sip of his coffee “Cause I’m pretty sure its not true” 

“I’ll trade you a bite of my Chocolate muffin if I get some of your coffee” The younger one offered, changing the subject, and took a sip of her drink.

“You- are not allowed to have coffee. Your mom is literally gonna kill me if I give this to you” Keith grinned and took a sip “ You’re ‘too young’”

“You do realize you're only like there years older than me right...?”

Keith shrugged. Half of everything he said was shrugs. He wasn’t really a man of words, more like a man of action. If he thought something was right he didn’t think twice about it, he just did it. This made him get into a series of messes, but old habits die hard, and he never really got to fix it. 

“You’re no fun” Pidge mumbled and crossed her arms, stuffing the cupcake into her mouth

“I’m just being re-spon-is-ble. Also, your mom is terrifying when she’s mad” The raven-haired male said and shivered

“Oh please! She never gets mad at anyone, ever. You haven’t even seen her mad how do you know”

Once again Keith shrugged.

“She’s way too kind. Anyone who is that kind has a lot of rage inside them.”

“Who has a lot of rage?” A tall brunette walked up behind them “ and when did you two get so close?”

The two turned around only to see Lance. Keith put on a small smile and waved. The other male didn’t even look at him. this caused Keith to frown and look away. He didn't understand why Lance disliked him so much all of a sudden. It wasn't even this bad when they first got introduced to each other. At least then Lance would talk to Keith, but lately, it just seemed as if Keith was non-existent in Lance’s world.

“So how long have you guys been here?” The tan boy asked. 

“15 minutes? No, maybe 20” Pidge answered and shrugged, snatching Keiths drink “We had enough time to order, get up on these tall ass chairs and eat and drink” 

“Watch your language” Keith scolded and crossed his arms.

“And no coffee! Jeez, Colleen is gonna kill you!” Lance grabbed the coffee from her.

“Oh my god you guys are like my parents” Suddenly the young female burst out Laughing “Mama Keith and Papa Lance, Jesus you guys would make a good pair!”

Both boys stared at each other in silence before glaring at Pidge.

“I swear to god. Please don’t ever say that again. Like hell we would make a good pair. I HATE Keith” Lance hissed and placed the cup down. Keith sighed quietly and looked out the window. The words kept echoing in Keith's mind. ‘Hate’

‘Hate’. Wasn’t that a bit too harsh? Hate. What had Keith ever done to get Lance to hate him so much? What was it that he was missing? Was it because he spent more time with Shiro? Maybe Lance was jealous. Did he like Shiro? Did he love Shiro? Heck was he even gay or Bi at least. And why did it bother him that Lance didn’t like him? It’s not like he liked him either. Thoughts where piling up in Keith's head, finding questions to answers(yesimeanttosaythat) and possibilities of why Lance hated him.

“Lance. Chill. I was kidding.” Pidge mumbled and gently touched the raven's arm as a way of asking if he was okay. The tension around them grew, the awkwardness killing all three of them. They hadn’t even started their ‘relaxing vacation’ and Keith couldn’t wait till it was over.

____________________

 

“Okay has everyone buckled up?” Shiro asked as he turned the car on. The engine roared as the minivan was filled with ‘yeah’s and ‘yup’s. Allure sat at the front with Shiro, Hunk and Pidge in the second row, Lance and Keith in the third row, and Matt all by himself in the back because he insisted that ‘he needed his space’.

“So how long did you say this is gonna take?” PIdge asked pulling out her computer “Because I have about 8 hours and 37 minutes remaining on my laptop”

“Relax Pidge it only takes about....5 hours, 4 and a half if we’re lucky” Allura replied and put in the location on the GPS.

“And then it takes 2 to 3 minutes when we take the boat to the island itself” Shiro mumbled as he started driving “I guess we can switch spots and stuff like that when we take brakes and stuff. But that’s only if you want to”

“Yeah when’s the first break gonna be?” Lance asked with an impatient voice, immediately getting a glare from Allura

“Can you two try to get along. Just once? Please?” She said and turned back.

“I didn’t say anything” Keith huffed. “Stop getting me in trouble!”

“OH- so it's my fault?” 

“Yeah!”

“Well Mr.Grumpy face is you could stop being so-...you-! Maybe we would get along!”

“GUYS! It hasn’t even been five minutes! Can you please just-!” Alturas Voice boomed through the car, shutting the two up

“Whatever” Keith snarled and put in his earphones. He started listening to random songs on Spotify and stared out the window at the passing people. Oh, how he wished that he didn’t need to go.

__________________

 

After about an hour Keith got a text from Pidge

 

 **Gremlin** : How you holding up back there mullet man? 

 **MulletMan** : I still regret letting you change my name on this thing...

 **MulletMan** : I mean despite the fact that Lance hates me and looks like he wants to kill me...I’m fine

 **Gremlin** : You changed my name so I think it’s fair

 **Gremlin** : I’m 100% sure that Lance doesn’t hate you

 **MulletMan** : Did you forget what he said to me or us at the cafe? “I hate Keith”

 **MulletMan** : I mean he literally said it

 

Keith looked up from his phone and at Lance who had his eyes closed. Keith started staring at him without noticing it. His phone buzzed, but he ignored it, already lost in thought. It buzzed again, and once again did he ignore it. Only when his phone buzzed for the third time, did he look away.

 

 **Gremlin** : He didn’t mean it. It’s Lance, he says thing he doesn’t mean without thinking, you know that

 **Gremlin** : Dude? Hello? Can you stop staring so intensely at Lance and pay attention to me 

 **Gremlin** : *gay stare intensifies*

 **MulletMan** : Pidge, I swear to god you’re ligit the only one who knows that 

 **MulletMan** : Not even Shiro knows

 **MulletMan** : And if anyone else finds out I ‘will’ end you

 **Gremlin** : So you admit that you were staring at Lance in a gay way 

 **MulletMan** : Wtf

 **MulletMan** : When did I

 **MulletMan** : No 

 **MulletMan** : I’m leaving

 **MulletMan** : Bai

 

Keith shut his phone off. He looked at Pidge who was giggling to herself, not paying attention to the pale male. His gaze went from Pidge to Hunk to none other than Lance. Again. He couldn’t help it. Maybe staring at him would help him figure out why he hated him so much. Was he sleeping? Maybe he was just resting his eyes? He let a soft groan escape his lips as he closed his eyes as well, suddenly feeling rather tired.

_______________________

 

“I think I’m in need of stretching my legs a bit” Shiro started and parked the car at a McDonald’s parking lot. They had now been driving for three hours.

“I’m just hungry” Matt muttered from the back “Can’t we all just get something to eat since we’re already here?” He said and pointed at the fast food restaurant in front of them 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea” ,Shiro said

“I wanna change seats now!” Lance exclaimed. Keith sighed 

“Yeah you can do that. Anyone willing to change seats with him?” Shiro asked

“Can I switch with you Allura?” Lance asked. Allura seemed uncertain at first but soon agreed to it

“Very well then. You sit in the front and I’ll sit with Keith? Oh right! Is there anyone else that wants a change?”

The three others shook their heads

“Okay then let’s get out of the car”

___________

 

“I think he has a thing for Shiro” Keith whispered to Pidge as the others ordered.

“Who? Lance?” She replied with a slightly shocked tone “Lance and Shiro? No way”

“Yes way...Look at the way he looks at him” Keith sighed and shook his head “I think that’s why he hates me. Because I’m so close with Shiro...I mean we’re basically brothers...”

“So you think he’s jealous?” 

“Yeah, what else could it be?”

“Maybe he just has a hard time right now and he’s taking it out on you for some reason” Pidge got her wallet out

“Why would he be taking it out on me tho? What did I do?”

“What if it’s because of you he’s having a hard time? Sometimes feelings can confuse people”

Keith stared at her in confusion as she walked away from him, ordering whatever she was getting. What if it was because of him? What was that supposed to mean? Feelings? Nothing made sense.

“Keith?” Shiro walked up to him “ everything okay?” 

“Wha-? Yeah as good as it can be I guess” Keith replied.

“I uhhh- got you a McFlurry. With Oreos.” Shiro said and handed it to him “ you’ve been kind of distant lately so I guess I’m trying to cheer you up” He said and chuckled 

“Thanks Shiro” Keith mumbled and took it. He looked at Lance who was glaring back at him. Keith didn’t waste a second to look back at Shiro

So Lance was jealous. Not that he cared. Or did he? Maybe he did but didn’t notice? Keith shook his head lightly and forced a small smile

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shiro asked placing a hand on his shoulder. As usual Shiro could tell when something was off, but he had enough things to worry about so Keith sighed and nodded. He looked over at Lance one more time before muttering

“I’m fine”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made Lance an ASSHOLE? Yee its me  
> Woo I finally finished this lolol  
> Well ”finished”  
> I think the next few chapters are gonna be longer oof.
> 
> But like their relationship is gonna spice up painfully slowly because I wanted to make this as realistic as possible (the feelings toward each other not the whole thing about islands and boats lol) 
> 
> Also idk what other ships to add to this lmao I'm so ded


	2. Stay Away

After eating everything they got, they went back to the car. Each person had at least 2 bags filled with snacks and cans of soda or ice coffee.

Keith ripped open the wrapper of his snickers bar and quickly ate it. He had a few packs of Doritos and Cheetos. In his backpack, he had Chocopie’s, Peperos, Banana snacks and 세우캉 that he had gotten from H-mart. Not only that, but he also had a few pop tarts (that he would share with Pidge) and a whole bunch of Dr. Pepper and coke. Obviously, he wasn’t going to finish all of it, but a few stress eating snacks for the trip could actually help him ease his mind.

“I see you got Pop tarts” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. “Interesting”

Keith grinned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little. He stuffed everything in his bag and shrugged “Later”

“Hm I didn’t even have to ask,” She said and chuckled, catching the attention of the brunette sitting in the front. Lance turned around and stared at them with an expression Keith had never really seen before. It was as if there was a mix of confusion and anger.

“What?” Lance spoke, staring at Keith who shook his head.

“Nothing” he mumbled and shrugged “you just had a weird expression” he confessed, once again shrugging

“Are you making fun of my face now?” Lance growled but his expression didn’t change.

“You asked a question and I answered it. Honestly at that, so can you just lay off” Keith said. He really couldn’t bother getting into another fight with Lance. He didn’t want to argue with him at all to be completely honest. Who would? Arguing with ‘Friends’ wasn’t exactly on the top of everyone’s to-do list.

“Dude. Lance, why don’t we eat the chips now?” Hunk asked, trying to break the awkwardness between them again. “I don’t know about you guys but I feel like we should eat a little more, cause I’m starving”

Shiro chuckled and looked at him in the mirror. “We ate a few minutes ago Hunk...Plus you have the most food here, and knowing you, you’re probably gonna throw up if you eat in the car. And I’m gonna be completely honest, that’s not something I would like to clean up”

Keith sighed and handed Hunk his takeaway McDonalds bag. “If you’re gonna throw up, use this. I would prefer not to smell, see or even hear it” He said and shivered

“Thanks, dude” Hunk smiled and took it “I’ll try my best but can’t promise anything” Pidge groaned and moved away from him

“I swear if you’re gonna puke, I’m the first person you’re gonna tell cause I am not sitting right next to you when you do”

Keith chuckled lightly as everyone started talking to each other. Once again, he looked out the window while listening to music.

 

 

 

_______________

 

“Okay we’re here”

Keith was awakened from his slumber. He yawned and rubbed his eyes looking around. His hair was going everywhere and his mullet was out of place. Pidge grinned and took a picture of him, flash on and everything. 

Keith screeched at the light and banged his head on the window as he pulled back.

“Oww-!” He cried and held the back of his head, getting everyone’s attention.

“Oh my god! Are you okay Keith?” Pidge jumped up holding back a laugh.

“Dude...that looked painful man....” Hunk said

“Yeah are you okay?” Lance agreed, snickering quietly.

“Yeah, It’s fine. And Pidge, delete that photo” Keith said and rubbed his head “ow...I think I can feel a bump” he mumbled. Shiro looked back at him with worry I his eyes.

“I have an ice back. Hold on let me just go get it” he said and got out of the car. Keith nodded and waited. It didn’t hurt all that much. It wasn’t like he was going to die. If he was, it would be of the embarrassment the photo of him with bed hair that Pidge had. And of course that fact that he just screeched and bumped his head with bed hair in front of everyone. 

Shiro opened the door and smiled handing him the ice pack. In the corner of his eye, Keith could see that Lance was glaring and mumbling something to himself. He sighed and thanked him before taking it.

“Okay take care of yourself, please. You’re gonna make my white tips spread to the rest of my head” he joked and sat his arm.

“Shouldn’t we get out now?” Lance’s voice didn’t seem full of positivity or anything of the sort. It was more like he was threatening someone 

“Yeah we should get going”

 

__________

 

Shiro's summer house was more like a palace. Once they opened the door they were met with cold air from the air conditioner. After taking their shoes off they could go into the huge living room that could fit at least 300 people. The house itself had three floors. The first floor was the living room, two bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining area and just a small reading corner. The second and third floor were the rooms.

“Woah! This place is huge!” Lance exclaimed as he walked around the house. “Nice place Shiro!”

“Thanks” Shiro chuckled and scratched the back of his head “Make yourself at home. And uhhh- you can pick your own rooms. They’re all the same size except with different views. Well except for the room on the top floor....well technically the top floor is the room but its just slightly bigger since the roof does the triangle thing”

“You explain like a six-year-old Shiro...” Pidge muttered and looked around

Shiro chuckled again and sighed “Anyways, the top floor is Keiths so that room is out of the question”

“Wait! Hang on! Why does Keith get the cool room?!” Lance asked and crossed his arms

“Because that’s been my room since god knows when” Keith snarled back and picked up his bag. “I've been here with Shiro's family almost every summer since I was five” He muttered. The truth was he stopped coming to this place after he got excepted into university.

“It’s true Lance. I would love to give that room to you but sadly I cant” Shiro said giving him a weak smile.

Keith sighed and walked up the stairs. Once he was on the second floor he looked down the hall. There were four rooms there. Memories of his family and Shiro's family staying there together flooded back to his head as he continued walking up the stairs to the next floor.

The third floors hall wasn’t as long as the second floors hall. It was just a few meters before it would come to an end. The end being the door to his old room. On the walls, there were a few pictures of him and his family in different places. Sighing once again, he smiled and let the memories flow through his head. He hadn’t seen his mom in a while, not after the divorce. Quite frankly, he didn't want to meet her again after she abandoned him. His dad had mysteriously disappeared as well, leaving him alone at the age of 13. He was now 19. Since then Keith had managed almost all by himself. Shiro's family, who were once the closest to the Koganes, helped him through the hardest times of his life.

Shaking his head, he walked through the wooden door to enter his room. It was bigger than the others, and he knew that but, since he hadn’t been here in a while it just seemed so small. The room had two big windows and a small balcony with a glass door. There was a double bed on the right side of the room with a nightstand on both sides. A single lamp stood on the side. In front of it, was yet another photo, but this time it was of his mom and dad, posing in front of the Eiffel Tower. On the left side, there was a desk and a closet.

“Nothings changed...” Keith whispered to himself as he put his stuff down.

“I still don’t get why ‘you’ get this room”

Keith turned around to see Lance standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“What do you want?” Keith asked and turned his attention away from Lance and to unpacking his bags.

“The pictures hanging outside. Are they of you and your family?” He asked not really answering Keith's question.

“Yeah” Keith sighed and stopped unpacking, crossing his arms as well “What about it?”

“You don’t ever talk about your family so I was curious that’s all” Lance shrugged “I'm allowed to ask aren’t I?”

“You don’t seem to be interested enough to do” Keith replied a little too quickly “What do you want McClain. You’re being weirdly talkative”

“Pidge told Hunk not to let me into the room until  I apologized to you and here I am,” Lance mumbled his tone sounding bored. “So listen man, I’m sorry for you know, the stuff back in the car and yeah...” 

Keith shrugged and continued unpacking

“An ‘I forgive you would help a tiny bit’” Lance said again, his voice softening

“Fine” Keith rolled his eyes and looked back at the taller boy “I forgive you”

Lance nodded and left the room.

“Hunk let me in now! I did it! He said I forgive you!” Keith growled and shut the door, blocking the voices of his friends out. In all honesty, he wanted to talk to Lance. Talk not argue. Just once.

 

 

_____________

 

After Unpacking he walked down to the living room where the older ones were.

“Keith? You didn’t go to sleep yet?” Matt asked laying on the couch, head on Shiro's lap and feet on Allura lap. 

“I came down for a glass of water” He replied quickly and walked to the kitchen. He got a glass with small dinosaurs on it, that he had gotten as a present from Shiro's mom.

“How does it feel to be back?” Shiro asked walking up behind him and taking a seat on the counter

“What is with everyone sneaking up on me today?” Keith cursed under his breath and sighed “It's...interesting I guess. I just get these random flashbacks whenever I look at anything so yeah it's going pretty well”

“Still as sarcastic as always,” Shiro said with a soft voice. “Have you talked to your mom?”

“No, and I don’t plan to either” Keith answered and growled

“Keith sooner or later you’re going to have to-”

“No, I don't! I don't have to speak with that woman again, ever” Keith yelled at Shiro. Shiro stared at him with pained eyes but nodded slightly. “good night” Keith mumbled and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor where he saw Hunk and Lance.

“What was that about?” Lance askedhead tilted ever so slightly to the side

“Nothing” Keith muttered and walked up to his own room. Talking about his mom wasn’t exactly something that he liked to do, not even with Shiro. No matter how close they were, he would refuse to ever talk about his family. Slamming the door shut, he made his way to his bed and slumped onto it, cuddling the blankets and pillows. He hated talking about his family. No. He hated his family. And nothing could change that.

 

______________

 

The next day came faster than Keith needed it to. He had gotten little to no sleep thanks to midnight thoughts about everything and nothing. Honestly, they were just memories. Like that one time when he was eight and his whole family went camping. And they were happy. But then things changed and it all went to hell.

Keith groaned and got up. Maybe jogging would clear his mind and sort out thoughts and feelings. Emotions weren’t Keiths specialty and even people that haven't met him could have figured that out. Thoughts, however, could mess with him in every kind of way and he would never understand what it was.

“I know I brought my running shoes....” He mumbled as he got out of bed to find them, but first, he needed to get changed into suitable clothing for a morning run.

 

______________

 

Keith quietly walked down the stairs making sure not to wake anyone. When he got to the first floor he was met but Lance walking out of the kitchen with a smoothie in his hand. He was also wearing joggers and a black Nike t-shirt.

“So...I’m guessing you’re going for a run as well?” Lance asked, breaking the silence. Keith only nodded in reply.

“well, it seems like you know this place better” Lance paused “Wanna run together?” He asked

“This is gonna turn into one of those who can run fastest competitions, isn’t it,” Keith said, not being able to stop a small grin rolling over his face. Yeah, Sure, Lance had been an asshole for the past few days but things could change, right? And if it meant that they could be better friends then Keith sure wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity like this.

Lance smirked “You bet” He seemed to be in a good mood.

“Okay, ready mullet?” Lance started and put his drink down “The first one around the island. Winner gets to make the loser do one thing, and one thing only” He finished and got ready. Keith shrugged and nodded

“Fair enough” he answered, “When are we gonna start?”

“Now!” With that Lance got a head start and ran like there was no tomorrow. Keith who had reacted a bit slowly started sprint after him. He sure as hell wasn't gonna lose this. And to Lance at that. He could think of all the types of cruel things that Lance could put him through.

“Eat my dust mullet!” Lance yelled as Keith slowly started gaining upon him.

“You don’t even know if you’re going the right way!” Keith yelled after him as he started speeding up

“You’re still following me so I must be right!”

Keith ran until he got the taste of blood in his mouth. Even then he didn’t stop running and it didn’t look like Lance was going to either. They were now running right next to each other and they were both exhausted but nobody stopped. Keith was about to get in front of him when Lance put stopped and put his foot in front of him, making him trip.

Keith groaned and slowly got up, dusting himself off. He looked for Lance, who had already run off

“That’s dirty play, McClain!” Keith roared and looked down his body for any injuries. There was nothing major just a few scratches. Could it any worse than this.

 

 

____

 

By the time Keith had gotten back to the house, Lance had already finished showering, while Pidge sat on the couch putting together a robot

“What happened to you...?” Was the only thing that they could say and it was understandable. Keith looked like a mess. He had scratched up knees and palms. He also had dirt in his face and on his legs. There was also a leaf in his hair.

Lance looked up from his phone and at Keith. His grin slowly fading as he saw what he had done.

“Oh geez, Keith...What happened?” Lance asked slightly starting to doubt that he had done all of that.

Keith was about to lose it. “씨발놈아! 아가리 닥쳐!” he yelled and walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar “You just asked to run with me so you could do that! Or was it so you could win the thing and boss me around?!”

Lance yelped “ Dios Keith! Calm down, listen, I didn’t know you'd end up... like that!”

Keith growled, “What the hell Lance!” He said and let go of him “Like this? So you just made my trip and hoped that I wouldn’t be hurt?”

“Yeah...” Lance mumbled suddenly looking serious “But a deal is a deal so I need to talk to you,” he said and pulled him with him

“A deals a-? You cheated! By tripping me, Lance the least you could do is apologize!” Keith growled and pulled his arm back to himself

“We didn’t have any rules, and we had a deal” Lance spoke with a stern voice

“It wasn’t a fair fight, you tripped me-”

“We had a deal, Keith!” Lance said once again shutting the other male up. “Now can you please come with me”

“What? Why? Pidge can’t hear it?” Keith growled. He didn’t like this at all. Lance had cheated just to get this chance, to embarrass him most likely.

“No, she can’t.” Lance said with a low growl “this is important”

“What could be so- Lance!” Lance was pulling him with him once again. They walked up the stairs got the second floor. Then they went up to the third floor, into Keiths room

“What the hell?” Keith got away from Lance’s grip and held his wrist. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you”

“I need you to stay away from Shiro,” Lance said and looked at him in the eyes. Lances eyes were really blue. It was the first time Keith had noticed. “For a day at least. Today to be more exact”

“I’m leaving,” Keith said and turned around

“We had a deal! And the winner can make the loser do one thing. And I’m telling you to stay away from Shiro”

“I’m not gonna ignore Shiro for a day,” Keith said already tired of this situation. “Are you trying to ruin our relationship?”

Lance seemed taken aback at what Keith said and stared “You guys are in a relationship? Wait...You’re gay?” He asked

“What? No! Friendship. Friendship is a type of relationship. I’m not gay, where would you even get that idea?” Panic filled his voice as he slowly looked at him.

Lance shrugged, looking like he didn’t believe him at all. “Stop panicking, it was just a question, not like I was gonna judge you if you were gay. But are you?”

Keith paused and sighed “I’m not....”

Lance sighed and nodded “Anyways, stay away from Shiro”

Keith huffed. “Fine, but only for a day. And only if you tell me why you want me to stay away from Shiro”

Lance shrugged “I have my reasons”

“And I want to know them!” Keith growled and crossed his arms “I’m not just gonna ignore Shiro without knowing why?”

“I don't have to tell you anything” Lance huffed and rolled his eyes “We both agreed to this and now you’re just being a sore loser”

“I am not a sore loser- Heck I wouldn’t have lost if you didn’t play dirty!” Keith lost his temper again.

“You are! And you’re gonna avoid him for today! It’s only for a day!” Lance stomped out of the room with a huff.

“You can’t boss me around you cheater!” Keith growled once more and followed him “Lance!”

“Guys what’s going on” Of course it had to be Shiro who stepped out of the room.

“Keith and I had a race and I won, thus I can ask him to do anything because we had a bet! But now he can’t accept that I won and is chasing me around the house for no good reason!” Lance said, pointing at Keith. “He’s just a sore loser!”

Keith glared at him before crossing his arms “First of all, I lost because this bastard tripped me! Where do you think I got this from?” He asked and pointed at his knees

“And second. The thing he’s asking me to do is almost impossible!” He finished and looked at Shiro who looked rather disturbed

“Don’t- get the wrong idea...” Keith mumbled and shrugged and Lance groaned

“But you lost and now you gotta pay for it” The Cuban boy growled and poked him in the middle of the chest. Keith growled and smacked his hand away

“I’m not doing it,” He said and frowned

“Lance if you won unfairly then Keith doesn’t really have to do anything” Shiro mumbled after a while

“Like I said there were no rules! So technically I wasn’t cheating!” Lance said

Shiro thought for a moment before nodding slowly “If there were no rules-”

“You can’t seriously be on his side” Keith groaned loudly and crossed his arms “Hurting me physically isn’t enough proof?”

“He gave me his word!”

“No, I did not!” Keith had enough of this and was about to stomp out when Shiro stopped him. In his head, he thought this could be an opportunity to bring the two closer.

“But you did make a deal right? So I guess you’ll have to do whatever he wants. It’s not nice to go back on your words”

“I don’t give a-” Keith sighed in frustration and scoffed “You know what? Fine. I’ll do it! Apparently, nobody here has any common sense!” He turned to face Lance

“I’ll do your stupid little request but if anything goes wrong I’m blaming you!” He growled and looked at Shiro for a few minutes before walking out. He needed a walk, despite that fact that he had been running just a couple of minutes ago. Pidge saw him and ran after, grabbing him by the shirt telling him to wait. Keith was way too deep I thought to actually care. Everyone was stupid. Everything was stupid. There was no way they just misunderstood. His knees had been bleeding and his entire body had dirt all over yet Lance still got what he wanted. But then again, why did Lance want him to stay away from Shiro? This was just plain out evidence of Lance having a giant crush on Shiro.

“Do you know what happened?” Keith asked as they walked together “ He just told me, to ‘stay away from Shiro for a day’” he whined

“Why would he do that?” Pidge asked

“I don’t know- oh maybe because he likes him?!” Keith crossed his arms again walking faster

“Why are you so pissed off?” The younger one asked looking up at the clouds forming.

“I’m not,” Keith replied simply

“You totally are” Pidge shrugged, “It says it all over you”

“Well, what would happen if someone told you to stay away from me for a day for no good reason? How would you respond?”

“Any day away from you is a happy day” Pidge grinned and punched him playfully “Woah, Lance really is jealous...but of who though?”

“What do you mean who? There is literally one option here.” Keith said not really understanding where Pidge wanted to go with this.

“There’s not only one. There’s you ...and there’s...Shiro...” She finished shrugging

“Shiro? Why the hell would he be jealous of Shiro? It’s Shiro he has a crush on”

“Is it? We don’t know that for sure”

“What are you implying here? That Lance‘I’m gonna fight you in every possible way, Keith’ McClain has a crush on me? But then again, I don’t know if he’s not straight” Keith mumbled and stopped, still shocked by the fact that there was indeed a chance that Lance liked him, deep inside. Somewhere so deep that not even oxygen could reach.

“He’s bi,” Pidge said and looked at him “You didn’t know?”

“Uhh- no?!” Keith looked shocked “How would I?”

“Honestly it’s kinda obvious, but he told me and Shiro and then one after another just kinda found out” She sighed and looked at the ground again “the point is we all accepted him, and nothing really changed so, you should tell everyone as well” There was a long pause.

The raven-haired male just shrugged and sighed. “ 내 마음이 왜 이렇게 아프지?” He whispered to himself

Pidge stared at him in confusion. She had heard his words, fortunately for Keith, she did not understand them “What?” She asked 

Keith shrugged “I said I wanted a candy bar” He lied and shrugged. He had a habit of speaking Korean when he didn’t feel all that happy.

“A candy bar? You want a candy bar while we’re talking about Lance’s sexuality?”

That’s right. Lance was bi. There was another piece of evidence. Of course, as Pidge said there was a chance that Lance actually did like Keith but thinking back, that was highly unlikely. Correction, it was impossible. There was no way Lance loved him.

“Can’t he just ask him out like he does with every other person?” Keith whined and started walking again. “ Everything would be so much easier then”

“How would it be easier? Even if he did get together with Shiro, he’s the jealous type, which is kinda obvious. So he would probably ask you to avoid him for forever” Pidge said and sighed “Man, why are we even talking about feelings right now?”

“I don’t know? Lance is confusing us” Keith replied shortly

“Lance is confusing you. I really don’t care about this, but I’m helping you anyways because I’m your friend apparently”

“Apparently? You can forget about the pop tarts” Keith said, not being able to hold back a snicker

“Wait- Keith- No- I’m sorry- you’re the best friend that I ever had-, not the pop tarts” Pidge pulled at his sleeve

“Hmm? I don’t give things to my non-friends” Keith grinned “I’ll just give them to someone else like-”

“Hunk?” Pidge cut in

“No, if I give him one, he’s gonna take all of them,” Keith said and sighed

“Shiro?”

“He bought his own pack”

“Lance?”

At the sound of Lance's name, Keiths ears perked up. “No, why would I?”

“Cause you look like a puppy that just got told off by his owner” Pidge said. Keith could hear the disgust in her voice “ If he’s such a dick to you, you shouldn’t be worrying about him and Shiro. Just let him do what he wants to do”

“I would, but sadly that involves him being a dick so no thanks!” Keith sighed and looked around “Anyways, we should head back now...” Keith mumbled looking at the trees

“Why? It’s not like we’re gonna do anything today”

Keith just shrugged and started walking back “You can stay out here, but I’m going back”

So, there was a chance that Lance liked him. Not a high chance, but a chance. He didn’t want to care. Just brush it off like he did with everything else, but something felt different. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what, but something was off. And it didn’t feel right at all. Almost made him feel sick.

“왜 그렇게 복잡해?”

“Keith I swear to you, if you do not stop mumbling to yourself I will learn some weird foreign language that none of us have heard about, and speak to you in it,” Pidge said and groaned, following him “Have you forgotten that I don’t speak Korean?”

“닥저!” Keith growled “그냥 집으로 가고싶다” he whined as he crossed his arms. Of course, he knew Pidge didn’t understand, but he didn’t really care at this point. His phone buzzed. There was a message from Shiro

 **ShiroTakashi** : Where are you guys? Are you mad cause I didn’t tell Lance off? It’s just a lesson to be learned Keith, sometimes in life, you can’t just walk off from your problems without finding an answer, this deal was the problem. You know very well not to form deals and yet you did it, so I guess this is Karma

Keith ignored it for obvious reasons

“Who was it?” Pidge asked and looked over at him

“Shiro...He wants to know where we are” Keith said and shrugged “ Can you tell him? On your phone obviously, Lance will have my head if I even breathe the same air as him” He said and sighed. Pidge nodded and pulled out her own phone quickly texting Shiro.

 

 

______

 

They got back to the house ten minutes later. The way back they had talked about how weird it would be if two members of the group would start dating.

“Where have you guys been?” Allura asked and sighed looking at them

“We were on a walk cause we both needed air” Keith replied and shrugged “Believe it or not but Pidge actually came along willingly”

“Well I’m glad you made it back before we left,” Shiro said and smiled at Keith who didn’t really give any kind response back, which made Shiro frown a little

“What do you mean by left?” Pidge asked and looked at the rest of the people in the room, they were all wearing swimming wear or light pieces of clothing.

“We’re all going to the beach today! So go get ready! Go go go go go!” Allura said and pointed to the stairs.

Keith frowned

“Well...this day just keeps getting better and better...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I had like three exams this week so I wrote this in a rush so excuse my mistakes and anything that doesn’t make any dpgod damn sense lol  
> Also say hello to my awfully rusty Korean! Stuff might be wrong but cut me some slack, I tried ( T_T)＼(^-^ )
> 
> But I’m gonna go eat till I explode now so like byeeeeeeee  
> _(:3 」∠)_


	3. Beach day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suck at titles...

“Keith are you ready yet?” Allura knocked at his door “Hurry up we’re all waiting for you and Katie!” She said sounding impatient. Allura liked calling Pidge Katie because they had known each other since forever and when they first met, she was Katie. Allura had somehow gotten used to it and only called her Pidge on rare occasions, or when she wanted to “bond”

“I’ll be out in a minute or two!” Keith replied looking through his closet for his bright red swim trunks. To bed such a bright color it was sure as Hell hard to find.

“I know where to go so just go on without me. I don’t want you guys to wait.” Keith said and looked at the door, waiting for a response. He didn’t get one for a while

“Alright, take Katie with you then!” Allura sighed and walked down to the others. “He said to just go first, without him”

“What about Pidge?” Hunk asked picking up his bag.

“Katie’s gonna come with him, I believe” Allura answered, “But Anyways, we should go!”

 

 

__________

“Pidge? You ready to go?” Keith asked as he walked down the stairs “The others are gonna be pissed if we don’t get going soon”

“Doesn’t it like take two minutes to go down there?” Pidge’s muffled voice asked 

“We’re not going to that beach. There's this other one at the other side of the island, which is bigger and the sand barley has any stones in it”

“Great” The sarcasm in her voice was so obvious it sent shivers down Keiths spine

“Just hurry up and get done”

“Shut up. I'm ready” Pidge opened the door and walked out wearing a pair of long shorts, a gray t-shirt, and a large beach-hat. Keith couldn't help but snort.

“What- are you wearing?”

“Did you just have a gay moment?”

Keith hesitated “...no”

“‘What- are you wearing?’” Pidge snickered and walked past him. 

“Anyone would say that after seeing what you’re wearing honestly....” Pidge shrugged and put on some sandals.

“What can I say? I have a unique sense of Style” She said and grinned “Now are you coming or not, old ugly man?”

“Old ugly man? Jesus, you need glasses” Keith paused for a moment “Better glasses”

They walked out the door and walked down a path that would lead them to the beach,

“So. What are you gonna do with Lance?” Pidge asked taking out a lollipop from her bag and unwrapping it. She handed it to Keith who smiled and took it.

“Jeez I was having a nice day and you gotta mention him?” He mumbled stuffing the lollipop in his mouth”

“What part of falling over, having to ignore Shiro and Lance being weird to you is nice?”

“I don’t know? But I think Lance is up to something” Keith looked up the trees “Scratch that I know Lance is up to something” he sighed and looked over at Pidge who was yawning.

“I mean- no shit Sherlock”

Keith groaned and sighed quietly, walking a bit faster. “I just wanna know why he’s being such an ass towards me”

“First of all ‘Language’” Pidge said and smirked “Second of all, maybe he does have a crush”

“Exactly...” Keith mumbled, feeling a weight on his shoulders “He has a crush on Shiro, and I’m in the way”

“You’re not in the way....you’re just an obstacle”

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “Right. Because obstacles ever get in the way”

“Just give it time. Maybe you two might get along one day. I hope” There was no sarcasm in Pidge’s voice. No anger, no sadness, no nothing. It was just the truth. She really wanted the two of her closest friends to actually get along.

“I really hope so too” Keith mumbled back

 

 

_______

They eventually got to the beach and joined the others. Shiro and Allura were suntanning while the rest were out swimming. Shiro was lying on his back, wearing his dark purple swim trunks and showing off his muscles.

“Glad you could finally join us,” Shiro said with a smile, waving slightly. Allura looked up from her magazine and greeted them as well. Her eyes landed on Pidge’s clothes

“Katie...What did I say about wearing- that- to the beach?” Allura said and sighed “Where’s your swimsuit? I thought you said you had one”

“I do. I have it under my clothes because why not” Pidge replied and looked around for shade. “I’m gonna sit under this giant umbrella,” She said and looked up at the parasol, which was a little closer to the water than where Shiro and Allura were sitting. It's not that she didn’t see it before, but she just didn't like sitting in the sand.

“I have a blanket in the basket and drinks over there,” Shiro said and pointed at the cool-box. “Help yourself” Pidge nodded and thanked him.

“What about you Keith? Are you gonna join us?” Shiro asked and looked up at him. He had to block the sun with his right arm to actually be able to see him

“I uh- I’m gonna...” Keith sighed heavily and pointed at a large oak tree by the water. “I’m gonna go check out the swing...that my old man made...” There was the talk about his family again. This place was like a flashback bomb. If that even was a thing. No matter what he did he couldn’t forget about his family. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about them. He told himself that he hated them more than anything for doing what they did, but deep down, he really did miss them. And he hated it.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked. He knew what had happened and didn't want Keith to force himself to do anything. Sadly for Keith, he couldn't be around Shiro at all that day. Even talking to him now was going against everything Lance had asked him to do.

“I’m sure,” Keith said and waved goodbye before starting to walk away from the others.

The tree was a good 40 to 50 meters away from the others and was on top of this small hill at the end of the beach. The grass that grew there was green and fresh with a few flowers here and there. On the other side, there was a steep, not so long cliff. When Shiro and himself were younger they would often jump from there and down to the water. Keith's father had made a swing so they could jump further out, where the water was deeper.

Keith sat down on the swing and stared at the shiny, wavy ocean. He stared at the line between ocean and the sky, sighing to himself.

“Why are you up here-”

“Holy-! Can you not do that?!?!?!” Keith jumped out of the swing and glared at Lance. Hunk came walking behind him, along with Matt.

“We just wanted to do something-”

“Lance wanted to do something ‘scary’”

“Jumping ten meters is scary?” Keith looked at them and snickered “are you kidding?”

“If you're so tough mullet, why don't you do it with me?”

“Please, this is child’s play, let's go” Keith stopped and stared at him. “NO physically hurting each other this time”

“Yeah yeah, let's just do this”

Keith stared at the edge than at Lance, who was doing the same. Lance reached his hand out and grabbed Keiths.

“what are you doing?” Keith said and glared at their hands

“This way we know both will jump. If you don't, I pull you in with me”

“And if you don't I'm pulling you with me,” Keith said and tightened his grip. Lance grinned and did the same

“On three. One...” Keith took a deep breath and looked at the small waves under them. He wasn't scared of the height of the jump. He had done this many times in his past. What he was scared of' was holding hands with Lance. The problem was, holding hands with Lance wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And that was disturbing. He almost liked it.

“Two...” Lances voice echoed through his heads as he looked over at the Cuban boy, who looked terrified. No, not terrified. It was something different. He looked flustered. Keith hadn’t noticed it before but Lances cheeks were rosy. Looking back at the waves, he noticed that his own face was quite hot.

“Three!” Keith clenched his jaw and jumped off, holding onto Lance for dear life. They both hit the water. It splashed around them. It wasn’t any better underwater as the bubbles flew around, going in every direction. Keith opened his eyes, looking around the dark water. He looked at lance who also had his eyes open. The bubbles surrounded his tan face as his hair floated around. A small smile rolled across his face as he looked up at the surface. His blue eyes glistened in the little light that came through the water. He was stunning.

Lance looked so at ease despite the fact that they didn’t have any air like he belonged there. Keith was the first to start swimming. His hand slowly left Lances as he swam up, his head sticking out of the water. The raven head looked down and waited for the taller one to come up.

He waited. And he waited. And waited.

“Lance?” Keith called out and swam around in circles, not understanding why Lance hadn’t come up yet. “If this is a joke, it’s not funny!” He yelled out again, trying to get a good look under him.

“Seriously! Stop joking around! It’s been like two minutes! Why aren’t you coming up?” And once again there was no answer, no bubbles, nobody, no Lance.

Keith was starting to get worried. And not just a little worried, he was really worried. He took a deep breath and pushed himself underwater, swimming down. He looked around everywhere, and yet there was no Lance. He searched until he felt like his lungs were gonna explode, and when he did swim up he wasn’t there for long. Going under once again, he couldn’t help but freak out as he swam around in the darkness. 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in a flash as the figure behind him flinched. It was Lance. Holding back a gas he grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“What the hell Lance!”

What? What did I do?” Lance asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Why were you under for so long?” Keith growled as he splashed water on his face. “ I was worried sick! If you’re gonna stay under for so long then you should have told me so I knew!”

“I- You- I was just checking out the underwater caves!q” The brunette answered, “It was really cool and I just went there!”

“But there’s no air down there. How do you explain the 5 minute of no you!”

“I'm good at holding my breath? I don’t know? I just don’t think of the time! Why are you so mad!”

“You made me worry for five fucking minutes! Okay, that’s why! Are you crazy? You can’t just do that!”

“Well, I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would worry about me!”

“Why- why wouldn’t I worry about you? We’re friends right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, we are!”

“Then why are we always arguing?”

“Why are we still in the water?”

Lance started swimming back towards land, leaving a very frustrated Keith behind, who also started swimming. Keith was a rather slow swimmer since he wasn't super fond of it, so Lance created quite the distance between them.

“Lance!” Keith yelled in between pants. Swimming was a lot more tiring than he remembered. “Can you not?” 

“Can I not what? Be better than you? If that's the case, no” Lance replied, grinning to himself as he started speeding up

“Stop showing off!” Keith swam as fast as he could but was never really able to catch up with Lance. A very long while later, Keith finally got to land. 

“I don't even remember jumping so far” Keith mumbled as he panted lightly 

“We didnt...but someone decided to start swimming further out” Lance replied and looked at him

“That someone was looking for an annoying stupid idiot who really knows how to get on people's nerves”

“I wonder why he did even if he thought that person was annoying”

“Instinct probably,” Keith said, grinning and stood up. Hunk came running down to them. Matt was walking in a more calm matter.

“Okay so you were under for not so long this time, what was that about?” He asked looking over at Lance who shrugged

“I couldn't keep mr.mullet worried for forever so I just came back up” Keith replied with a growl as Hunk chuckled.

“Man, Lance is amazing when it comes to swimming. One time he held his breath for like ten minutes without having any problems. I don't know how you do it man” Matt said and chuckled lightly

“Breathing exercises, my friend. Breathing exercises. I mean that and you’ll have to be as awesome as I am, but I doubt that will happen.” Keith groaned and walked away from them, not being able to tolerate any more of Lance's narcissism. He looked back at Lance who was grinning and rolled his eyes.

“That was a very uhhh- a unique way to hold hands” Pidge commented, not even bothering to look up from her phone. “I'll give you seven points for the jump”

“I was just making sure he would jump with me. We had a bet. And I will have you know that jump was worth at least nine points”

“How did your previous bet turn out?” She answered sarcastically, finally looking up at Keith for a split second before looking back down. Keith growled

“Don’t even start with that”

“Cant help your stupidity” There was a long pause.

“How much does Lance love the ocean?” Keith asked sitting down next to the small female

“A great deal. I think he flirted with it once” Pidge said and snorted “It was disturbing but hilarious. Why do you ask?”

“When we were down there, I don't know how to explain it- Lance looked so, peaceful. And his smile was actually gorgeous for a second. And his hair was all wavy and his eyes were sparklyand he just seemed to be loving it” Keith sighed “I mean it was dark but not super dark so I could still see him”

“Uh-huh,” Pidge grinned “You got it bad huh?”

“What?”

“Heh, nevermind” she snickered and shrugged, scrolling through her phone. “You’re so oblivious it hurts me physically. I mean even I would have known by now, and I don't do feelings”

“Oblivious?”

“I’m not gonna say anything for your own good” Another chuckle escaped the young person's mouth as she laid back. “So what else do you have to tell me about your ‘marvelous’ jump?”

“Well. Lance, decided to just not tell me about his ‘I can breathe underwater I’m a merman’ thing so I was swimming around looking for him for god knows how long, and then he just suddenly pops up! I mean who does that?” Keith whined and looked at where the brunette was now standing.

“Oh yeah, Lance can hold his breath for a very inhuman amount of time. Sometimes I wonder if he’s an alien or something. No ordinary human can hold their breath for so long”

“That's exactly what I thought, and that's exactly why I started to freak after like thirty seconds-”

“Keith. You’re back” Shiro sat up and waved at him to come closer “I didn't notice”

“Shiro.....” Keith sighed and walked closer to him. He was supposed to avoid Shiro, and no matter how many times he looked up to avoid, this was definitely not it.

“Are you wearing any sunscreen? From the looks of it, you're not. Your shoulders are bright red so...Need help with that?” The older male offered 

“No thanks, I’m fine” Keith replied with a quiet sigh. Suddenly he got an idea. It wasn't a good idea, but it was an idea. Making sure Lance wasn't looking at them, he quickly slid closer to Shiro. “I think I'm just gonna stay over there with Pidge for a while. Oh, but before I forget, you are single right?” Allura's ears seemed to perk up and she started showing an interest in their conversation and Keith noticed it. He smirked to himself as he waited for Shiro's reply.

“Yeah?” Shiro answered, slightly confused. Keith really wasn't one to just ask anything like that out of nothing. “How come?”

“Just wondering.” Keith quickly waved goodbye and basically sprinted towards Pidge

“That was....” Pidge chuckled lightly “interesting”

“How did you even hear that?” Keith asked, panting

“You have your secrets, I have mine,” She said and smirked, “You are a very straightforward type aren’t you?”

“Shut up. I needed an answer to, and I needed to test out my theory. Conclusion, I think- scratch that. I know Allura also has a thing for Shiro. So if I can get her to ask him out-”

“You’ll ruin things for lance” Pidge finished “why not do it the other way? Why not have Lance get together with Shiro?”

“Cause if Lance got together with Shiro I would still be left with this weird, twisting feeling in my stomach. For some reason, I only get it when I think about Shiro and Lance together”

“As expected from someone who’s had no experience with love what so ever”

“You’re one to talk”

“At least I know what and how love feels,” Pidge said. “Unlike someone else” Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged

“What’s it like then?”

“It feels like you’re on top of the world when you're with them, but it feels like shit if they end up with someone else” Keith stared at her, obviously impressed “I mean not that I know if that's how humans work. I just felt like that when my mom bought Matt a new computer and not me.”

The raven-haired male chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I guess I'll find out one day” 

“Oh my god this is painful to watch”

 

 

___________

“So we’re gonna eat dinner here? Woo!” Lance smiled as he looked around “What are we gonna eat though? We don't have anything with us at the moment”

Shiro chuckled and pointed in the direction of the house “I’m gonna need someone to go with me to get the stuff”

“I'll go-”

“How about having Allura go?” Keith interrupted Lance before he could finish talking to Shiro, who looked over at the white-haired female.

“Well that’s only if she wants to,” He said

“Yeah I’ll go with you,” Allura said, smiling and looked at the others “And uhh- Hunk, you're in charge. Since I can't trust anyone else here.”

“Rude!” The three other boys said at the same time.

“Fair enough” Pidge muttered and sighed

“Okay well see you in a bit then!” Matt said and waved “Anyone wanna go play no-bounce?”

“What’s that?” Keith asked looking up at him

“You stand in the water and we throw the ball in the air. The person that loses the ball so it touches the water is out”

“It sounds stupid”

“You’re stupid” Lance mumbled, “Okay let's go!” 

All of them stood up, some a little more hesitant than others. Pidge, however, stayed seated.

“I’m not joining. I have some very important things to finish”

“What’s so important”

“I’m finishing the design on my very own ‘rover’” Pidge said proudly

“What’s a ‘rover’?”

“A highly intelligent drone I’ve been working on, so sho! Stop disturbing my peace”

Matt sighed but walked off finding a volleyball they could play with. Keith glanced at Lance who shrugged and quickly followed Matt. Sighing the last two males remaining joined the others as well.

“Okay so remember the rules. If you're the person closest to the ball you have to get it. If you lose it you're out. You can also try to get people out by hitting the ball in their directions. If you hold it then you're also out. Ready go!”

“Wait-” Keith almost yelled

The game started before any questions could be asked and Keith just had to roll with it. The ball came towards him and he whacked the ball towards Hunk who failed to hit it back. The ball hit his arm and flew over his head. A few moments later the ball came back down, hitting the water with a huge splash.

“did- I do it right?” Keith asked and looked over at three very frightened people.

“Yeah...You did” Lance mumbled as Hunk got the ball. “Okay, one gone, three left”

The ball was once again shot up in the air, and Matt was the first to touch it. He hit it towards lance who was quick to hit it back to him.

“Are you challenging me? I am the master of this game” Matt commented smugly as the ball flew towards Keith who once again just randomly whacked it, almost eliminating Matt

“What- the- hell-” was all that Matt could say as he glanced at a still confused Keith. He didn't seem to understand what the point of the game was, let alone the game. “How did you do that?”

“I have no idea what’s going on, and I would prefer not to be hit in the face by that ball” Lance grinned and hit it towards Matt

“You're going down old man”

“Who you calling old?” Matt said as he kicked the ball as high as possible. The ball paused in mid-air for a split second, before coming down in between Keith and Lance, who both went for it.

Their mistake was that none of them saw where they were heading but instead kept an eye on the ball that was coming down faster and faster by the second.

“I got it!” They said at the same time just a second before crashing into each other, head first.

The water splashed around them and Keith finally opened his eyes looking up at the Cuban male that was now on top of him.

“Ow- that hurt like hell”

“Tell me about it” Keith grumbled and tried to get up, only to notice that Lance wasn’t moving so their faces were only centimeters away from each other. A light blush spread across Keiths cheeks “Can you get off? You’re literally crushing my leg”

“Well I did say I got it,” Lance said and slowly got up. He stretched his hand out to help Keith up. The raven-haired gladly accepted and got up.

“Yeah I said that too, but it didn’t stop you now did it?” He shook his head and looked over at a grinning Matt.

“I won!” He yelled and jumped around “it hasn’t even been 5 minutes and I won!”

“I’m gonna get a bump...” Lance whined and let go of Keith's hand “my poor flawless skin”

“It’s not flawless if there’s a bump,” Keith said smugly and shrugged, earning a groan from the other. 

 

 

_____________________

“Okay, so we got the grill set up, the meat, veggies and the drinks anything we're missing?” Shiro thought out loud and got a no from Allura. “Great!”

“Lance! Could you pull the table out of the thing?” Allura asked and looked at Lance

“I didn't even know you could fold tables...” Lance replied but did as he was told. The table wasn't the biggest but it was big enough for all seven of them.

Once everything was set everyone gathered around and waited for dinner to be served. 

“It smells so good!” Lance said, squirming in his seat.

“Shiro, are you using that special secret sauce recipe?” Matt asked, “Cause if so, I’m having the first piece!” He said and looked hungrily at the steak. Shiro only chuckled and nodded.

“Sure, sure,” he said and finished what he was doing. “Okay, everyone, help yourself,” he said and took some for himself before sitting down. 

Keith was the last person to stay seated

“And Uhh- Keith can I talk to you? After we eat?” Shiro said not so loudly so the others wouldn’t hear it.

“Sure...” Keith nodded and looked at the time before getting up and grabbing his plate “but you’ll have to make it quick” he said before walking over to get his dinner

 

 

_______

“This is amazing Shiro!” Lance said with his mouth stuffed.

“Stop talking with food in your mouth” Allura commented. Lance only opened his mouth more and huffed. Shiro and Keith were both done.

“Can I talk to you now?” He asked and pointed at the trail that leads back to the house. Keith sighed and nodded before getting up and Walking off, Shiro quickly following

“We’re just gonna go for a walk,” He said and waved before he ran up to Keith. The walk was long and silent. Even the wind and the birds had stopped everything. The sun was starting to set as well.

A little further away, with the rest of the group, sat a pissed off Lance who wanted to know what was so important about that walk.

“I’m just gonna go do my business,” he said and got up

“Nice to know,” Matt said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Lance ignored it and walked off in the direction he had seen Keith and Shiro go. He just followed the path until he heard voices and hid so no one could see him.

 

_________

“Listen, Keith, I feel like it’s time you grow up and take responsibility!” Shiro said and touched his shoulder.

“You- don’t know anything about how I felt Shiro!” He said and whacked his hand away “I told you once and I will tell you again, I am not. Not ever going to call her, not even if it means I’ll die”

“Keith this is your mother we are talking about!” Shiro said and raised his voice “Hate or not this is family, and families stick together”

“I’m not the one who left my thirteen-year-old son alone to go rot and die! I’m not the one who took my husbands money and then chased him away! You can go tell that woman exactly what you’re telling me”

“Stop calling your mom, ‘that woman’-”

“She is NOT my mom! What kind of mom does that?!” Keith's voice was cracking “Tell her to go burn in hell”

“Keith! That is enough!” Shiro yelled, “I’ve had enough of your constant hate towards Lilith and I need you to clear your head and think straight!” He said, obviously not happy. Keith flinched and kept his mouth shut, making sure the tears in his eyes would not go anywhere. The older male sighed and calmed down

“She’s been calling me a lot these days asking about you. She seems to have changed and really just wants to talk to you”Shiro's voice was now soft

“Oh, What does she need me for this time? More money? That’s all she cares about, Shiro! Can’t you get that in your head!” Keith yelled, now his turn to be pissed “Do you even know what she said to me before she walked out the door?! She said ‘You are not my son, never have been, never will be’ and that’s not all, even before she left she would always say these horrible things about dad, and me like ‘I really regret-’”

“Keith-”

“No, I’m not giving that monster another chance! I wish she was dead! I wish she would never walk on this earth again! I wish she never has me so I wouldn’t have to struggle like this!”

“Keith-!”

Keith pushed past Shiro and walked off, not caring where he just had to get away. Away from this mess that he called his life. Away from all the problems and horrible truths that were in his life. He just really had to get away.

 

 

____

Lance keeps out of his hiding spot and glared at Shiro “What the hell-?” He growled

“Jesus- how long have you been standing there?” Shiro asked and groaned to himself

“Enough to see that you’re a complete asshole!” Lance said and started following Keith

“You don't even know the story!”

“I don’t need to know the story to tell that Keith needs someone to be by his side right now!” Lance growled and ran after the raven-haired male.

“Lance-! Wait-!”

 

 

_________

Keith climbed up a tree and sat up there staring at the sunset. He had calmed down but he really didn’t feel any better about himself. The red sky just seemed to be so lonely as the moon had already made its way up.

“I wish- with all my heart- that she would just die” he whispered to himself.

“Keith? Are you up there?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik krolia But like I didnt wanna make her a shit mother so I was like nahhhhh


	4. Treetop

“Keith? Are you up there?”

Keith held his breath and looked down, making sure Lance couldn't see him. Lance up at the branches for any sign of Keith but found nothing. He sighed and walked over to the giant tree and sat down by it. Roots were popping out everywhere around it with grass growing in between. It was like one of the old trees in the fairytales that Lances mom had read to him before bedtime when he was younger

“Keith.” He paused and sighed again “Look, I don't know what that was about and you don't have to tell me anything, but can you come down?”

“I’m not here” Keith mumbled from the top of the tree. It was a long way down, long enough to break an arm if he fell, but at this moment he really couldn't care less.

“Now I definitely know you're here” Lance commented and looked up at where the sound had come from. “If you're not coming down then I'm going up,” He said and stood up. Brushing the dirt off his palms, Lance looked up at the giant obstinate in between himself and Keith. Keith's head popped out from the hiding spot.

“You're gonna fall” He said and tilted his head slightly

“Then come down” Keith shook his head and pulled himself back, so he was no longer visible. Lance sighed heavily and started climbing. He wasn't good at it. That's all there was to say. Occasionally Keith would look down at him dangling from a thin branch screaming at the top of his lungs. Other times he would hear a thud and Lance was at the bottom again. Keith sighed.

“You see the first branch? 145 degrees to the left? Place your left arm there” He said not even looking down at the other. Lance looked up and saw the branch. Honestly, he was terrified of how Keith had memorized that.

“How do you even remember that?” Lance said but did as he was told: “what’s next?”

“Branch to the right, approximately a meter above the first branch. Then reach for the branch that's on your left side 150 degrees to the left with your left hand replacing it with your left foot. But you have to do it quickly or you're gonna fall”

“Seems like you're talking from experience” Lance mumbled but did as he said. He moved his arms as fast as he could, not wanting to fall again “Is this some kind of trust game?”

“Would you rather not come up here at all? Next is a branch a few meters to the side and...probably a meter up...you're gonna have to jump” Keith said and closed his eyes

“Are you crazy?” Lance said and sighed “But there's no branch there”

“Stop testing me, Lance. I know there's a branch there. Why? I've fallen off it too many god damn times to forget”

Lance snickered “Wow...you really have all of this memorized” He looked at the branch and once again followed Keith's directions “Are there other routes?”

“This is the easiest one. Next is a branch to the right 140 degrees”

“Jesus you're a genius” Lance mumbled and climbed. He was almost at the top and Keith continued guiding him. After a few more minutes of climbing, Lance was finally at the top. He found himself a ‘comfortable’ branch, next to Keith, and sat down.

“How did you memorize all of that?” He asked in amazement and looked at the raven-haired male next to him who just shrugged and looked down.

“I guess I came here pretty often when I wanted to be alone” Keith replied and sighed “Enough times to actually be able to climb it, blindfolded”

“So this is like your thinking place? A personal bubble kind of thing. And by the looks of it, not many people can get here”

“Why are you being so kind, McClain? Why are you here?”

Lance paused and shrugged. “Are you okay?” He asked. His voice was soft, so unlike his usual teasing voice. Keith began to wonder if there were different sides of him. The blue-eyed boy, that was sitting next to him, had somehow gotten over the wall surrounding him. It was tempting to tell Lance everything that was going on in his life. Just to say everything about the family issues he had, and about the lonely ness that he felt when he was thinking of them, and just about anything in general. Lance just ad that kind of vibe sometimes. The thing that was driving Keith crazy was the fact that he actually wanted to talk to someone about his personal business

“I-...dont know” Keith replied and sighed “Everything is just kind of crazy right now” He had to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t tell Lance no matter how much he wanted to.

“Crazy how?” 

How? How was always the question? Keith shrugged and looked away from Lance. How was it crazy? What part was crazy? For a split second, nothing made any sense to him as he sighed and shook his head.

“Crazy crazy” He replied. Lance's sparkly blue eyes were now focused him, and him only. The expression he had was a mix of curiosity and confusion. “I don't know okay? It's just complicated”

“Whos Lilith?” Lance asked. Keith growled as the woman’s name was said. He shook his head

“How do you even know about that?” He mumbled and glared at him

“I was- I overheard your conversation with Shiro-”

“Then you know damn well who Lilith is!” Keith yelled and huffed 

“I just wanted to make sure....” Lance looked down in shame “So your mom's name is Lilith and...”

“I don't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about it to Shiro so what makes you think I wanna tell you? Frankly, I don't even want to talk you at all!” Wrong. He wanted to tell him so bad. Scream till his lungs exploded. Tear down the wall around him. Just let anyone know about what was going on. No, not just anyone. He wanted to tell Lance about what was going on. Lance was the only person he was willing to talk to. No matter how many times they would fight or argue or torment each other, Lance would always be the only one that Keith wanted to spill his every last thought to.

“Family issues? I get it” Lance sighed and looked picked a leaf, twirling it around I his fingers. “I have a pretty big family so we can not have any arguments” He chuckled lightly before shrugging

“My grandma and my dad had a pretty big fight a couple of years ago and, well lets just say I didn't get to see her for about four years- heck I wasn't even allowed to mention her under the McClain roof or to any other members of the family” He said and looked at Keith again “But then one day they made up and now its like nothing ever happened at all-. The point is, I think I might know what you’re going through... so if you need any advice just tell me”

“I don't need your help” There it was again. The old habit of pushing people away “I don’t need anyone! Not you, not Shiro, Not anyone else, and especially not that hag Lilith!” He growled

“I get it- you're upset. She left you, and you had to grow up on your own”

“You don't get it! Not at all. You have plenty of family members to keep you company! I have nothing! Nobody!” Keith huffed aggressively and looked at a floating cloud in the distance. “My own mom didn't even want me, how could you possibly know what that feels like?”

Lance sighed. Keith was right. He had absolutely no idea what it felt like to be left alone like that. “Okay. Fine. You got me. I don't know what it feels like to be thrown away. But that’s exactly why I want to be here for you. I want to make sure you have someone to turn to when you're having troubles. Obviously, you and Shiro don't really get along when it comes to this-” he sighed again and picked another leaf. “Just know that I’m here for you okay?”

Keith didn't growl. He didn't huff or say anything. He just sat there staring at Lance. It had been so long since he heard something like that. ‘I’ll be there for you’. Of course, Pidge and Shiro were there for him but they never said it like that. Keith sighed heavily. He couldn't help but let a small smile roll onto his face.

“Thanks...Lance...”He mumbled and nodded “You... really have no idea how much that means to me”

“Anytime, buddy” Lance answered and smiled. “So...Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave him a light push. “That's one way to ruin the moment....” he shook his head and sighed “I’ll tell you” there was a long pause before Keith sighed once again

“So my mom and my dad met in Hawaii a few years before I was born. My dad owns this huge company that made phones, tablets and like everything around that area. Including cars and stuff- anyways. So they met each other, got married and then decided to move. And that’s when they met Shiro's family”

“So they got close to Shiros parents” Lance mumbled and nodded

“Yeah. And Shiro. He was only like six when they first met him” Keith sighed “And then I came. Just a year later. So Shiro and I have been like brothers since” Lance nodded and hummed in response

“So my mom and dad would fight a lot, cause my mom kept accusing my dad of having an affair with his secretary and it would get really bad sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, my mom used to be a wonderful person. She would always make sure I was first priority...” Keith's small smile seemed to disappear “But then, she changed. And not just a little. She started becoming paranoid and sometimes even just a little crazy. By the time I was seven she didn’t even want to look at me. Some nights I would just run away to Shiro's place and stay there for a while. I was terrified. And then the divorce came and...yeah”

“So what happened to your dad?” Lance asked and stared at Keith who was trying really hard not to say a whole bunch of things he would regret.

“My dad..? I don’t really know. He just disappeared one day. I don’t even know w if he’s alive? And my mom had somehow gotten him to sign this contract that gave her fifty percent of all the money his company earns. She still does for some strange reason. The case was taken to court and again my mom slithered her way around and won”

“So you lost your dad when you were...?”

“Seven” 

“Seven?” Lance gasped “And that’s when your mom-”

“Didn’t want to take care of me, yeah” Keith finished and nodded as he stared at the moon “And I had to make my own food, do my own laundry, and just take care of myself since nobody else would”

“That must have been horrible...”

“It was. And a few years later she- well you know what she said- and she left me. Shiro's family was kind enough to take me in but I moved out as soon as possible, since Imfelt like such a bother. I mean they didn’t have to take care of me, but they did, and I still feel like I have to repay them for doing so” Keith chuckled lightly “It’s cliche, but that’s what happened” he said and looked over at Lance who didn’t look as playful as he always looked. In Keiths eyes, it just seemed like he was filled with pity.

“Don't- pity me” Keith said and rolled his eyes as he found a slightly more comfortable position to sit in “I hate being pitied”

Lance shook his head. “I’m not pitying you,” He said and shrugged “it’s just kinda sad” Keith rolled his eyes once again.

“You are pitying me!” Keith huffed “See! This is why I don’t want to tell anyone!”

“I’m not!”

“You are! You got that- pitiful- look on your face!” Keith growled and groaned as he hid his face in his hands. Lance carefully grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

“I’m not pitying you,” He said with a stern voice “I’m really not”

Keith huffed and pulled his hands back to himself “Why did I even tell you” he mumbled and looked at everything but Lance who shrugged.

“You just- needed someone, and I just happened to be here”

“You also ‘happened’ to climb a tree for me so I guess that’s that”

Lance chuckled lightly and shook his head “Speaking of climbing, how do we get down?”

“We jump”

“What?!”

“I’m kidding” Keith smiled slightly and pointed at a ladder “We use that,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

“There’s a ladder-” Lance said and stared at Keith straight in the eyes “there’s a quiznacking ladder-!”

“Didn’t you know-?”

“No! I just climbed the tree!” Lance said and waved his arms in the air, completely forgetting that he could fall. “Why didn’t you tell me there was a ladder?”

“I thought you knew?”

“How would I know?!”

“It’s really easy to see?” Keith tried really hard to keep himself from laughing as he looked at the defeated expression on Lances face. He held his breath, tried not to look at Lance, he tried everything but still failed and burst out laughing

“I-can’t believe- you didn’t know there was a ladder!” He said in between laughs. Lance rolled his eyes

“Yeah, yeah keep laughing,” He said, rolling his eyes before smiling slightly. “Look who got you in a good mood again”

Keith's laughter had died down to soft snickering as he looked at Lance. “Thanks again, for talking,” he said and nodded. Lance waved his hand and shook his head

“No need to thank me, just know that I’m here for you even if I’m being an asshat,” he said and shrugged, chuckling lightly. “How about we get back to the others. They might be worrying”

Keith nodded and quickly stood up. His balance was pretty good so falling wasn’t really an ‘option’ for him. He hummed as he climbed over to the ladder, climbing down it.Lance followed, a little clumsily and wobbly but in the end, managed to keep up.

“Remind me to never do this again” he mumbled as he climbed down. “This is terrifying,” he said as he looked down just to look back up. The ‘view’ sent shivers down his spine.

“Don’t be such a baby Lance, we’re almost there?” Keith said and smirked to himself

“I- am not a baby!” Lance gasped dramatically and looked down at Keith, which was a mistake. He quickly looked back up and composed himself “I don’t think I climbed this high”

“You did. You were just distracted” Keith had finally gotten to the end of the ladder and got off waiting for Lance

“Yeah! By you!” He said. Lance was actually quite far behind.

“I don’t get why you’re so scared now. You didn't seem to have a problem with it when we jumped off the cliff”

“That’s cause I trust the water. It’s gonna catch me if I fall!” He said and slowly made his way down

“Jesus you’re not Moana, the water can be just as dangerous as the ground! And besides, I’m gonna catch you if you actually do fall, which by the way is highly unlikely”

“Wow, now I’m even more scared” An eternity later, Lance was down on the ground, safe and sound.

“That took longer than forever” Keith commented and checked the time. “Its getting kind of late”

“Well it’s still just slightly bright,” Lance said and looked up “And I have no idea where we are, and we’re probably gonna die”

“Dramatic much?” Keith shook his head “We go that way” he said and pointed past Lance.

“Alright. If we do die I’m blaming you” Lance snickered and started walking in the direction that Keith had shown him.

“Lance. You NEED to get your eyes checked! You can literally see that house from here” Keith was right. Just above some trees, he could see the roof of Shiro's summer house.

“You mean the palace”

“Palace! House! Same thing” Keith groaned in annoyance as he started walking faster, past Lance.

Lance just seemed totally confused as to why he hadn’t been able to see all those things that day. First the ladder, and now the house. Sure he was distracted both times but it couldn't have been so bad to miss two of the most obvious things. Keith, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. Sure, Lance was a goofball and always lost interest in things or pay less attention to certain things but this, this was new. It was as if Lance only saw him, and quite frankly, he wouldn’t complain about getting the attention of the Cuban male.

Lance quickly followed Keith, since his legs were slightly longer than his, he didn’t have a problem at all

“Do you ever think about getting rid of that horrible mullet of yours? It’s ugly as hell. No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend”Lance commented and reached his hand out, tugging lightly at it.

“Fist of all: don’t touch my hair. Second of all: it’s not ugly. And third of all: I have plenty of reasons to why I don’t have a girlfriend” Keith said and smacked his hand away, growling lightly “God, spending time with you is like burning. In hell. In the dark and cold. And you die. Slowly and painfully”

“Yeah, thanks for noticing. I’ve been working on it.” Lance grinned and shrugged “You have a lot of ‘I love Satan’ moments”

Keith just rolled his eyes and kept walking “I will have you know, Shiro and I were great at Demon hunting. I wouldn’t say I love Satan if I went to hunt down Demons!”

“Demon hunting?” Lance couldn’t help but laugh “So you guys would just go out and go hunting? For demons?” He snickered and glanced at the now embarrassed raven-haired.

“Yeah! So?”

“Demon hunting!” Lance laughed even harder than before “I- Cant believe you guys!” He said and stopped walking. He was laughing so hard it was almost too hard to breathe. Keith stopped as well, his face growing hot.

“Demon hunting isn’t that weird! And besides, we did that when I was like 5!” Keith said and waited for a response but ended up not getting any since Lance was currently too busy laughing at him

“I thought you were here to make me feel better” He added and huffed

“Yeah, But Demon. Hunting. I just can’t-” Lance started laughing again “Demon-“

“Yeah, I get it already!” Keith almost yelled.

“This is like blackmail for life for Shiro” Lance grinned widely

Suddenly there was a sound. Lances ears pearled up and looked around at their surroundings. “What the-” the bushes rustled and Lance screeched

“It’s a Demon-!”He yelled and hid behind Keith who looked at the bush squinting his eyes

“Roar!” Pidge popped out. Keith screeched as Lance grabbed his shoulders pulling him back.

“Pidge! What the fuck!” They both screamed

“I was told to go looking for you. It’s been like an hour?”

“What? An hour? Already?” Lance asked, mouth hanging slightly open. He looked over at Kieth who was just as confused

“Yeah...Shiro and Allura are worried sick..blah blah blah and all that” Pidge sighed and crossed her arms finally paying attention to what the two looked like. “What happened to Lance?” She asked and looked at Keith who also noticed the scratched on his arms after climbing the tree.

“Long story” Lance replied with a sigh “Really long story, that involves a tree and Keith”

Pidge grinned and shrugged looking over at Keith again “K-I-S-S-I-N-G” she whispered to him before snickering. Keith made a cutting motion over his neck rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Shiro told me to bring you back,” She said in a bored tone, pointing over her shoulder “So...uh- let’s go”

Lance nodded and started walking. Keith glared at Pidge before quickly following Lance. 

 

 

_______

“Oh my god-! There you guys are!” Allura yelled and quickly approached them, stomping on every flower on the way. Allura loved flowers, so her just carelessly stepping on them like that must have meant that she was seriously worried “Where have you been?!” She asked and cupped both of Lance's cheeks, taking a good look at it.

“I just showed him a tree and dared him to climb it,” Keith said and scratched the back of his head. He looked past Allura and at Shiro who just stood there with an unhappy look on his face. Keith decided to ignore it and looked at Lance. Obviously, Lance had noticed Shiros look and wasn’t all that pleased with it. 

“Climbing?” Allura pulled both of their attention back to her “At like eleven pm?! And look at the scratches on your arms Lance!”

Keith sighed and shook his head

“It’s not that bad. It’s not bleeding, it just stings a bit” Lance mumbled. Yet another thing he had completely overlooked. Maybe he was just out of it today.

“Yeah, it’s getting late, where are- uhhh-Matt and Hunk?”

“They went back to the house” Shiro replied, “I think it would be good if we all call it a day,” he said and looked around. Everything was already packed. The remaining people all nodded. Keith walked over and grabbed the cool-box and started walking. Shiro came up to him.

“Keith, I wanted to apologise for pushing so much earlier” He said and looked down at Keith who didn’t even look in his direction “I guess I just thought it would be better for you if you had a better relationship with your mom, but I really wasn’t thinking of how you felt”

“Geez, What makes you say that?” Lance muttered from behind them. Keith was the first to look back at him. Shiro sighed and continued his little apology speech

“I just, thought I was doing the right thing” Shiro sighed “Don’t get me wrong, I still do think you should talk to her, but maybe wait until you think you’re ready. So uhh- do you forgive me?”

Keith looked up at him and hesitated for a second before looking back at Lance who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked back up at Shiro and nodded ever so slightly. 

“Yeah...” he sighed and looked at the cool-box “I forgive you” he said. Shiro smiled brightly ignoring the small groan he got from Lance.

 

 

__________

The group got to the house, just fifteen to twenty minutes after they had started walking. Shiro opened the door only to be shushed by Matt. He looked glared at everyone in the eyes and told them to shut it.

“What’s going on?” Lance whispered as he walked into the living room.

“Hunk is finally gonna ask Shay out!” Matt whispered back excitedly. Lance immediately shut up as the smile on his face grew wide.

“No way!” He whispered once again looking over at a very flustered Hunk. They all stared at Hunk who was now stuttering and was a complete mess.

“Do you think he did it yet?”

“I don’t know I can’t hear him”

“I know they’re gonna get together! It’s like meant to be”

The room was filled with not so quiet whispers and Matt had to make sure everyone would shut it again. The silence killed all of them as they could barely make out what Hunk was saying.

“What? Really?” Hunk smiled widely as he relaxed a bit. “I don’t know what to say- I’m so happy”

Lance punched the air victoriously. Hunk looked over at the group of people standing behind him.

“So what did she say?”

“Are you two a thing now”

“You guys are adorable!”

“So! Tell us everything”

Hunk jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of questions. Laughter could be heard from the phone.

“Uhh- Shay- Let me call you back” he said and waited for a response. After a while, he put the phone down “Guys! What was that?!”

Matt was the first to burst out laughing, soon getting joined by Lance and Pidge

“So? What happened?” Allura asked excitedly

“She uhh- said yes to being my girlfriend?” He said looking slightly shocked as he said it. “Girlfriend....”

Lance chuckled lightly“Congrats man!” He said but then started pouting “Man, how come I’m still single”

“Do you want me to name every reason?” Keith asked, snickering. “Cause, I know a few”

“Oh shut it!”

“This is so amazing Hunk! You guys truly are adorable together!” Allura chimed in and pushed the brunette and the raven-haired out of the way. “We should celebrate! Not today of course but tomorrow! With drinks!” Shiro looked slightly hesitant

“Yeah but not too much to drink,” He said and looked over at Allura. She pouted.

“We really don’t have to-”

“Nonsense! Keith and I will make the cake!” Lance said. Hunk just stared at him in complete horror. 

“You guys working together? You’re gonna blow up the kitchen!”

“It’s gonna be fine! Trust me!”

“I trust Keith” Hunk replied and looked at him “you...not so much when it comes to food” he added and look d back at Lance.

“I will have you know, I make amazing food!” Hunk hummed in response and shook his head.

“Well...I can’t wait for tomorrow, but I’m also really tired and I wanna talk to Shay so- Goodnight” He said and walked up to his and Lances room.

“Same goes for me. I’m exhausted” Matt said and nodded “Goodnight!” And Matt was gone too.

Pidge sighed and sat down on the couch. “I’m gonna stay up a bit longer-”

“No, you are not. You, young lady, need more sleep” Allura said and dragged Pidge with her “Good night, you guys!” She said before walking up the stairs. Small grunts and groans could be heard. Shiro chuckled and checked the time.

“We should all go to sleep now” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. “It’s getting pretty late”

Keith nodded and without another word left. He slowly walked up to his room. He got his toothbrush and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. After he was finished with his nightly routine he went back to his room. Falling onto the bed. He groaned and closed his eyes hoping sleep would take over soon

 

 

_________

It was late. Later than late probably. Keith looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned. 3:37 am. He was tired, and not just that, he was hungry. Of course, he was hungry, he hadn’t got to eat dinner since he got interrupted.

He slowly got up and snuck down the stairs, quietly entering the kitchen, making sure he didn’t make any noise at all. Slowly but surely, the refrigerator door opened revealing the small yet bright light from this heavenly piece of machinery. He grabbed some of the remaining steaks the others had eaten earlier and some orange juice.

“You’re up late” Lance mumbled and grabbed some strawberries.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?!” Keith growled as he looked over at him. He placed the food on the table.

“Who eats steak with orange juice?”

“Well I don’t have anything else”

“Water, milk, wine, beer. Honestly you have a lot of options” Lance shrugged “I’m assuming you didn’t get dinner”

“Yeah” Keith replied and put the food on a plate and started eating. Lance quickly took it away from him

“No. You don’t eat steak like that. Microwave it”

“It’s gonna be too noisy,” Keith said and reached for it. “Give it back Lance”

“I’m heating it up for you if you’re not gonna do it,” he said and walked over to the microwave, placing the plate inside. “There we go...and thirty seconds,” he said and pressed start. The light started shining, as the piece of meat stated going round and round. He could see the fat fizzling and popping on it, which just made him even more hungry. Lance stopped it before the alarm went off and handed it back to Keith “You’re welcome” he said

“Thanks” Keith mumbled and started eating again. Lance sat down across him, placing two glasses in front of them, one by Keith and one by himself. “Thanks,” Keith said again

“So do I dare to ask why you’re up so late?” Keith asked and looked at Lance. He was pouring juice into the glass

“Hunk and Shay talked for hours and hours that they eventually got into my dreams, and let me just say, it’s horrifyingly annoying,” he said and chuckled, shrugging slightly. “I’m afraid that if I go back I’m gonna get those nightmares again,” he said

Keith just nodded and shrugged “That’s rough buddy” he mumbled not too sure about what to say. Lance just rolled his eyes and started fiddling with nothing.

“So uhh- you know how I helped you out back there? Could you maybe, I don’t know help me out here?” He asked and looked at Keith with a small smile.

“How am I supposed to help you? Kick Hunk out of the- ohhhhh” Keith seemed to get it “You want to sleep in my room?”

“Yeah. But just for tonight! Please, I can’t take it! He was sleepwalking for an hour as well!” Lance pleaded. Keith was never planning to say no. To any other person except Shiro, he would have said no to, but Lance did help him, so it was only to return the gesture.

“Okay...Yeah...sure” Keith replied and shrugged “But you’re sleeping on the floor”

“Anything to get away from that nightmare” Lance smiled widely “Thank You, Thank you, Thank you! You won’t regret it”

“I already am” Keith sighed and continued eating

 

 

__________

“You okay over there?” Keith asked as he was about to turn off the nightlight. He had pulled off one of the mattresses on his bed and given it to Lance.

“Yeah! I’m all settled in” Lance replied and pulled the covers over himself. “You can turn off the light now,” he said and put his sleeping mask on. Keith rolled his eyes and turned off the light. Lance was in his room. Lance was sleeping on his mattress in his room. Keith could honestly not believe anything at this point. Lance had gone from complete asshat to nicest person alive ever. How? It was probably pity. That was all he could think about. Lance pitying him. He sighed and turned so he wasn’t facing Lances direction, but rather the window.

“Goodnight, Keith” Lance mumbled, voice just a little raspy

“Goodnight, Lance”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who eats dinner at like 10pm...? Hah oh that’s right...I do.  
> Thank you cup ramen for existing, you are a life saver  
> (AlsoImNotReallyASuperSadPersonSoThatWasLikeTwentySadMoviesPutInto3000WordsYoureWelcomeJK)


	5. Mr.Crush Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter this time It’s like 2am 
> 
> I also use Meters and cm and km but the rest is the American ones so just to clear things up lol

Keith was woken from his slumber as someone poked him. He groaned and shifted so he was turning away from whoever was there, only to get poked once more. Half asleep, Keith thought of the only person that was in the room with him

“Stop it, Lance” he mumbled, his voice rusty but soft, and hugged his pillow “We were up way too late...”

“Lance?” The voice said followed by a snicker “We’re you expecting Lance to come wake you up?”

Keith groaned and opened his eyes ever so slightly. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. There was a small figure in front of him. Correction; Pidge was in front of him. “Pidge?”

“Hey there” She grinned “So Lance slept here tonight? That explains his behavior” she snickered and poked him again. Keith groaned again and pulled the covers over his head.

“Go away...”

“Now why were you two up so late?” She asked and sat down on the bed. “You guys are actually pretty good friends aren’t yah?”

“Go away”

“Oh come on” Pidge giggled and poked him again “What happened?”

Keith had practically given up sleep as he turned around to face her. “Aren’t you too comfortable?”

“Didn’t seem like a problem when Lance was here” she replied and flicked his forehead “get up and I’ll stop asking questions” she said and stood up

Keith groaned and sat up “You are officially the most annoying person alive”

“Wow, I’ve replaced Lance” she snickered and stood by the door “Breakfast is ready” The young female left and ran down the stairs

The raven-haired boy groaned once again before finally getting up. He walked over to the closet and grabbed some new clothes and put them on before walking out. As he lazily walked down the stairs, he could smell bacon and eggs cooking and the sound of laughter filled his ears. Hunk was definitely the one who was cooking. At least that’s what he thought. No one could make bacon smell that good (bacon generally smelled good but this was a whole different level).

“Ahh, good morning Keith,” Shiro said and waved slightly, taking a sip of coffee from his mug with the free hand. Keith nodded in response and sat down in the free chair, across from Matt.

“So about the little party we’re having tonight-”

“I don’t think normal people celebrate things like this” Hunk interrupted and looked at Allura “But then again you guys are far from normal” he sighed and sat down. “Or Just horrifyingly extra”

“Anyways, as I was saying, the party that we're gonna have for Hunay-”

“Honey?”

“Hunay- Hunk, and Shay put together” Pidge explained

“Keith and Lance you make the cake, Shiro and I will get the drinks. But we’re gonna have to go to the store which is kinda far away so if anyone needs anything send me a text. Anyways we’ll get beer. Uhhh- Juice for Katie cause you can’t drink yet and Katie and Matt you fix the decoration! And Hunk you just take care of Lance and Keith and the cake.” She said and gave everyone a thumbs up before pulling Shiro with her.

“I never really saw her as a person who likes to drink” Keith muttered before turning to Lance. He was talking to Hunk, pleading him for something. Keith walked over to them

 “So what kind of cake are we making?” He asked

“Chocolate!” He exclaimed and grabbed Keith's wrist, pulling him with him to the kitchen. When they got there, Lance let go of him and grabbed two aprons, throwing one to Keith. “Put it on, you’ll need it” he warned. The apron that Keith had gotten had a giant bow on it, right over the left side of his chest, covering the heart. The apron itself was black with red stripes, while the bow was a bright pink. He put it on, as Lance snickered quietly. That was definitely not one of his biggest problems right now. The biggest was that he simply did not know how to make a cake. Or bake in general

“Uhhh- I’ve gotta confess, I’ve never actually made a cake before- so I have no clue on what to do” he mumbled as Lance stared at him, wide-eyed

“You have never made a cake?! In your entire life?!” He exclaimed and walked closer to him “what kind of sad life have you been living- never mind, don’t answer that” Keith tilted his head and rolled his eyes

“Okay so what we're gonna do is basically, me telling you what to do, and you’re gonna have to do it cause I know how to bake,” Lance said and looked at his phone. “Okay so, we’re gonna use my mama recipe. I’ve learned it by heart” he said proudly. Keith couldn’t help but let out a quiet snicker as he stared at Lance.

“Okay so first we gotta pre-heat the oven 350 degrees, can you do that” Lance asked and looked at the oven and then Keith who nodded and did as he was told.

“Then can you please, go get the sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking powder and baking soda and I’ll get the rest of the ingredients,” Lance said, already walking around getting the things he was supposed to be getting. Keith just stood there. Yes, Lance had told him exactly what he needed to do, but he was still confused. Having to never actually have to bake for anyone or anything in his life, he couldn’t be helped but to get this uncomfortable feeling.

“Flour, sugar, baking powder? Baking soda....and...uhhh- cocoa powder” He mumbled to himself and looked through every cupboard and drawer for the things, until he eventually found both the Flour and the Sugar. Lance looked over at him and sighed, chuckling lightly.

“Keith Ill find the stuff so can you measure, 4 cups of Sugar...4 cups of Flour” Keith nodded quickly.

“So you call me crazy for remembering how to climb a tree but you’re completely normal for having this memorized”

“This is cake, it’s important” Lance replied and rolled his eyes “You wouldn’t understand” he chuckled and pointed

“Hurry and measure the things,” he said and found the rest of the ingredients and bowl. “Okay, so this next part is gonna be easy. I’m gonna tell you how much of what we need and you just figure that out and give it to me. Okay?”

“Yes sir” Keith replied not even thinking over his answer. Once he did realize what he said, he cringed and shook his head. Lance arched a brow and shook his head, taking both the Flour and sugar putting them in the bowl, mixing

“My mama always told me to mix it even if it’s not necessary, cause the more work you put into the cake the better it would taste”

“Your mom sounds like a nice person...”

“She is. She’s wonderful. And she used to sing me to sleep every night, and always took care of me when I was sick. Even when I went to college she kept making food for me so I wouldn’t die. She also makes the best brownies! And I’ve been baking with her ever since I was 3” he said and chuckled “2 cups of cocoa powder and 1 teaspoon salt, by the way,” Keith nodded and started measuring again

“I don’t think I ever did try baking with my mom- and Shiro's mom would never bake cause she claimed she was horrible at it, so we would always just buy a cake for someone’s birthday,” he said and handed the salt to Lance who added it in the mixing bowl

“That actually explains a lot about Shiro and his little unique way of baking,” Lance said and smirked. Keith smiled and handed him the Cocoa powder

“2 cups of milk and 4 eggs,” Lance said and took it from him. “And then 4 teaspoons of vanilla extract”

The two kept going on like that, just talking to each other while doing what they were supposed to do. Suddenly Lance asked the randomness question Keith had ever heard.

“Do you think we’ll get invited to their wedding?” He asked stirring the cake batter.

“Wedding? Who’s wedding?” Keith asked. He had kind of just sat down in the middle not doing anything. In his case, not helping was helping. 

“Allura and Shiros” Keith looked at him with an arched brow

“You’ve noticed it too?” He asked and shook his head smiling slightly. Lance nodded “Are you jealous?” Keith asked resting his head in his palm

“Of Shiro or Allura?” Lance asked smirking and Keith rolled his eyes

“Shiro,” He said and waited for a reaction. Lance just shook his head “Allura?” Keith asked and waited once again

“Nah, not her either,” he said and grinned “I like someone else. I mean don’t get me wrong, both Allura and Shiro are great but, my heart belongs to someone else”

“Nobody asked” Keith grinned and threw a paper ball in the air “Who’s the unlucky person,” he asked

“Unlucky?!” Lance was acting dramatic once again and Keith shrugged “They are not unlucky!”

“Wow, won’t even tell me the gender of the person,” Keith said with the least energetic voice in the world. “It’s a guy right?”

“No-!” Lance said blushing. He put the cake batter in three different round sized cake pans. Keith chuckled and just sat there quietly “yeah okay it’s a guy. How’d you know?!”

“If it was a girl, you would say she or her. And normally when you talk about a girl you say she and her instead of they, so you know, I pay attention to small details and get the info I need”

“I’m just surprised to hear you say you actually pay attention to what I say when I talk about girls”

“Oh shut up, I’m a guy too you know”

“But you’re gay”

“I can still listen to people talk about- oh...” Keith looked horrified “Wait- H-how’d you know?”

“I didn’t,” Lance said and gave him a small smile “you just kind of confirmed it,” he said and put the cake pans in the oven

“Lance I swear to god I’m gonna kill you-”

“What’s the problem? We aren’t gonna judge you” he said and crossed his arms sitting down next to Keith “I mean look at me”

“I know...”

“So what’s the problem”

Keith smiled ever so slightly and looked over at him “society”

 

__________

“Allura- we literally just started dating, you don’t have to make a wedding party thing already. This is really just going overboard” Hunk sighed and looked around. There were balloons everywhere. Along with flower petals by the main door and different type of decoration hanging from the ceiling. Allura shushed him

“Hunk, let me get this clear, if you and Shay kiss, that will be your first kiss right?” Allura asked once again ignoring his question.

“Uhh- yeah, and why is that important?”

“It is very important” She mumbled and smiled widely as Lance brought out the cake. “But we're gonna have pizza for dinner”

“Ahh finally! Something normal about today” Hunk exclaimed happily and sat down in his spot.

“Okay, people It’s dinner time!” Allura called. Everyone gather, each of them having a huge grin on their face, occasionally glancing at Hunk.

“Where’s Shiro?” Hunk asked and looked around at everyone “and why are you guys acting so weird? Its creepy”

“Shiro had to get something, he’ll be back in literally a minute,” Allura said and sat down as well. Slowly but surely everyone found their place and sat down. There were two left over plates.

“We have one too many” Hunk commented and Allura shook her head checking the time “We really don’t”

“But there’s a plate right-” At that moment Shiro walked through the door with a girl next to him. It was hard to see who it was at first cause Shiro was in the way, but whoever it was had short wavy brown hair with a yellow headband. They were a rage in height and had huge earrings. Hunks eyes widened when he first did get a chance to see who it was

“Shay-?!” He exclaimed, mouth hanging wide open, as he stood up. Shay waved and smiled

“Hey,” She said.

“But how-?”

“It was Allura idea, she invited me to stay with you guys,” she said with a grin. Hunk turned to Allura and gave her a huge hug.

“You’re welcome. The whole group was in on it actually, they did a good job keeping quiet until now” she said, standing up, and pushed him towards Shay. “So now, do your thing”

“Yeah uhh- whats my thing” Allura rolled her eyes and looked at Lance who made smoothie face. Hunk tilted his head in confusion, and Lance rolled his eyes. “Kiss dee gurl,” He said imitating Sebastian the crab. Both Hunk and Shay blushed and looked at each other

“I- I don’t know if-”

“I uhhh really don’t know-”

“I mean- if you want to” Hunk looked at ash with a small smile

“I- I would love to” she replied. They both kinda awkwardly moved towards each other until they were centimeters away from each other. A wave of bravery hit Hunk as he was the first to make a move. He connected their lips into a soft loving kiss. O’s and ‘ahh’s filled the room. There was a flash and Allura was standing there with a camera.

“I didn’t know where you would stand so I just made them decorate everything so I would get the perfect picture,” she said and Shay giggled lightly

“I wish I could do that with someone” Lance mumbled mostly to himself but Keith heard it

“Stop dreaming about Mr, Crush Guy and pay attention to Hunk and Shay or Hunay or whatever it’s called,” Keith said and poked his sides

“Don’t ever call him that again” Lance said and shook his head, chuckling lightly “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re right. This is about Hunk and Shay” he said and looked at Keith before moving into the crowd

“Okay let’s eat!” He yelled and grabbed a slice of pizza stuffing it in his mouth.

 

__________

“But it took like forever to get here, how did you get here so fast?” Hunk asked as he held Shays hand while sitting down.

“Well, I took the train this morning got here at around 12 o’clock. So I spent the whole day shopping and stuff by myself until Shiro got me an I came here” Hunk chuckled and nodded

“Thank you guys,” he said and looked at Allura and Shiro who nodded and chuckled

“No problem, it wouldn’t be a celebration for you guys if Shay wasn’t here,” Allura said and waved her hand in front of her face.

Keith who was sitting on the far end of the table chuckled lightly and sighed. He had the feeling that someone was staring at him and it just wouldn't go away. When he looked around, however, the feeling disappeared, as if whoever or whatever was staring looked away. He sighed and ignored it.

 

_____________

“Okay. Keith and I spent a lot of time on this cake. So we hope you like it” Lance said and put the cake on the table.

“It looks great!” Shay complimented. Keith and Lance thanked her

“Oh right- I would say birthday girl- but it’s not your birthday so I’ll just say guest of honor- you are gonna be the first one to cut the cake” Lance added and handed her a cake cutter. Shay giggled and pulled one of Hunks hand on it to hold on with her. They both cut the cake

“First slice goes to Shiro for always working so hard for us,” Hunk said and gave it to him

“Second slice goes to Allura for always being there for us”

“Third and fourth slice goes to Keith and Lance for the amazing cake and working perfectly as a team”

“Fifth and sixth slice goes to Matt and Pidge for being you guys”

“And seventh and with goes to us, for out love” Hunk said softly and gave them a pice each. Shiro took a bite of his cake, his eyes widened

“This is actually really good!” He said

“He just said actually right?” Keith said, leaning over to Lance who nodded

“It’s my mama's recipe. It’s been passed on from generations to generation” he said and smiled. Shiro stuffed more in his mouth

“It's like really good,” Shiro said again and continued eating

“Woah, yeah it is,” Pidge said as she was eating and Lance rolled his eyes

“Did everyone expect us to mess this up?”

“Yeah, kinda”

“We work really well together!” Keith said and crossed his arms

“Yeah!” Lance said and pointed at them “I will remember this” he said and started eating as well. Keith chuckled lightly and joined them.

 

 

_________

“Okay so we have a whole bunch of booze, and juice,” Allura said and pointed at a table “and try to be responsible, cause I will sure as hell not be in the right-minded to help you is something happens” Matt shook his head and grabbed a can

“Thanks,” he said and started drinking

 

________

“Raise a glass to freedom!”

“Ayy”

“Something you will never see again” Matt and Shiro were both singing loudly to Hunk and Shay who both had drunk a bit but not a lot. Once again, it was the end of the day, and Shay was feeling tired after the travel.

“This has been lovely,” She said “But I’m really tired so I’m going to bed. And Hunk said I could sleep on the extra bed in his room, so I’ll be there” she said and waved

“Wait-” Hunk quickly got up on his feet and followed her. “Let me go with you,” He said and said his good nights before going up with her. Lance looked like he was about to throw up his soul. He quickly turned to Keith who hadn’t drunk anything that night except the juice boxes.

“Keith. Please! Can I stay with you again? I’m begging you! Shay took my bed” He said and showed him his puppy eyes. “Pretty please??? With sugar on top” Lance was a drunk, and it was really clear to Keith, cause he was turning into a more extreme version of his normal self. Keith hesitated

“You’re gonna follow me even if I say no right?”

“Yup,” Lance said and giggled lazily “Just one more night, and I’ll be out of your mullet”

“Fine. Just one more night” He said and shook his head “Why can’t you go ask the others instead of me?”

“Because I like you!” Lance said and grinned at a wide-eyed Keith “and I like Shiro, and Matt but they won’t let me cause they don’t have an extra bed.., same goes for Pidge and Allie”

“Allie?” Keith sighed and shook his head “You mean Allura?” Speaking Of Allura, he had never seen her drink before. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a sleeping white-haired female on the couch, on top of Pidge

“Get off me you oversized potato!” Pidge struggled but Allura just stayed there

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Lance exclaimed, getting a scoff from the other

“How are you even this drunk- wait- How are you three so drunk,” He said and pointed at Shiro and Matt then back at Lance

“Big muscle man and small weeb guy and I had a drinking contest...Well, big muscle man was trying to stop us but we challenged him and said he couldn’t do it so he did it and it was worth it!” Lance giggled.

“Big muscle man....?” Keith sighed. “ Listen why don’t we go watch a movie? You want that?” He asked getting tired of all the noise.

“Yeah!” Lance exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. 

“Okay go sit down next to Allura and Pidge, and uhhh-get Allura to move,” he said and looked around “I’ll go make popcorn, so you get the others. Lance nodded violently and ran around getting Shiro and Matt. Together they all made Allura move and let Pidge escape to her own room. Keith sighed and waited for the popcorn to finish. It took a minute or two and the ‘kids’ just seemed to get more and more energetic. They should have sobered up by now, but who was he to judge. Keith sighed and sat in between Shiro and Lance, holding the popcorn bowl.

“Shhh, the movie is starting!” Matt shushed all of them and watched the screen intensely. Keith sighed. This was gonna be a long night

 

 

__________

About halfway into the movie, Keith got that feeling back. The feeling of someone staring at him. He looked around, his eyes landing on the only person not looking at the screen. Lance. He smiled and giggled

“I’ve been caught,” he said and chuckled. Keith stared at him a certain thought coming back to him. He had gotten this feeling before, and they were eating.

“Lance, did you stare at me while we were eating?” Keith asked his voice stern.

“And what if I was?” He asked and tilted his head “I just like your hair, it looks so soft, and your face. And your eyes. “ Lance said and yawned “I’m tired ...take me to bed” he mumbled. Keith growled lowly but nodded

“I’m only letting go cause you’re insane and you’re drunk” he mumbled and stood up reaching his hand out, offering help, much like that day on the beach. Lance got up and held onto him as he guided them to his own room. Keiths then finally Guided Lance to where the spare mattress way Lyon got the floor. “There now go to sleep,” he said as Lance whined

“I don’t want to sleep here! I wanna sleep there!” He whined and pointed at the double bed “with you there!”

“Why would you even-”

“It was cold over here, and I need body heat”

“I’ll give you an extra blanket”

“No! I’ll kick it off anyway”

“I’ll turn down the AC. Happy?”

“Noooo! It’s still gonna be super cold! Let me sleep with you-”

“Just sleep by yourself! You baby!” Keith was blushing as he shook his head. Just the thought of Lance in the same bed as him gave him butterflies.

“Noooo!” Lance whined and pouted. He made sure his voice sounded like a four-year-olds. “Please, Keith..Mr. Crush Man would let me” At the sound of the nickname for the mysterious crush that Lance had, Keith started getting second thougts. He wanted to be better than Mr.Crush Guy, as if a strong sudden sense of competition had reached him. He sighed and nodded ever so slightly

“If you hit me in the morning, you’re not taking another step into this place,” he said and sighed heavily. He moved the mattress again so it was on the bed

“Yay!” Lance slumped down and looked up at Keith. “You look a lot like Mr, Crush Man,” He said and Keith sighed, rolling his eyes, trying to hide the blush he had. He laid down as far away as possible from Lance who just tapped his back

“Hey, Keith?” Keith didn’t answer “Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith Keith-”

“What?” Keith turned around so he was facing Lance. He seemed annoyed and tired; mostly tired.

“Do you think I have a shot at Mr.Crush Man? I’ve liked him for a long time now, but I doubt he likes me” he mumbled and looked at Keith in the eyes. Keith sighed, of course he had a shot at the guy. Lance was charming. Although it was weird for him to say that to himself he would never deny it. 

“Are you sober now?” Keith asked and shrugged “Lance you’re a great person, honestly. Mr.Crush Guy is missing out if he doesn’t like you” he said trying to cheer Lance up

“You are a lot like him,” Lance said again “He also has an ugly mullet”

“It’s not ugly”

“Well, It’s not ugly for me...I like it” Lance said. Keith froze. If he liked Mr.Crush Guys mullet, that menat he liked his mullet right? 

 

 “I really really love his dark hair and how it always seems to be glowing, and his eyes always sparkle!” Lance said happily “He’s really strong and I really really like him a whole bunch but...he’s so oblivious...” Lance sighed and shook his head. Keith had to remind himself that Lance wasn’t actually talking about him but someone who looked a lot like him. Thinking back, there really was no one that Lance knew that matched the description, and if he did know this mysterious then he himself would definitely not know.

“Still won’t tell me the name?” Keith asked, making sure he didn’t sound too panicked at the moment

“No, but he’s really pretty when he smiles and when he breathes and when he eats. I look at him a lot. His name is really pretty too, but you won’t get to know who it is!” He giggled and yawned, eyes shutting ever so slightly 

“I just wish he would notice my feelings soon and I’m praying that he likes me back” Lance looked at Keith once again. It was dark but he could see just a little. Lance reached out his hand and stroked Keith's hair

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keith asked, but didn’t move. He didn’t want to move. The feeling of Lance playing with his hair was way too good for him to let go, but all things come to an end and Lance pulled his hand back.

“Mr.Crush Guy is probably your twin. He’s literally exactly the same as you” Keith rolled his eyes as Lance started drifting off to sleep. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with this conversation. His brain was constantly reminding itself  that Lance actually had a crush on another boy with a mullet just like him, but his heart kind of wanted that mullet boy to be him. He would never admit it if someone asked him but, he might have wanted Lance to like him. Romantically. Just a little bit. Deep deep down, there was a strong feeling, an urge if you want. But it was small. Small enough for him to ignore it. And so he did

Keith stared at the sleeping face in front of him. He chuckled and turned the lights on, without waking Lance, and took a picture. It turned out nicely. Lance hugging his pillow with bed hair would be amazing blackmail but that’s definitely not why he took it. This, He was just gonna keep to himself. Sighing once again before going to sleep, he smied to himself and laid down, back turned against Lance.

“Good night” he hummed and fell asleep.


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote this on the way to America~
> 
> Das rite it is I!

A few days had passed by since the ‘party' or gathering. Could a small little get together like that be called a party? Keith wasn’t really sure as he sighed and looked out the wide window of his room. It was cloudy and horrible outside. It had been raining for hours and hours, non stop. When he thought few days, he actually meant a week. And not a lot had happened during this period of time. The thing that did kind of bother him was the fact that Lance and himself would always spend time with each other. The odd pair had grown surprisingly close, (Just like Pidge and Keith) for it to only have passed a week. That was definitely not the part that bothered him. The thing that did was why Lance Would just take a 180 like that. Being an asshat the first minute then a kind, caring person the next. Thinking back he got that it wasn't pity, since Lance had been kind to him before the whole tree thing. He sighed again as he moved away from the window and looked around the room, that, by the way, wasn’t his alone anymore, but his and Lances.

The room wasn't its usual clean self, well it hadn't been ever since Lance moved in, but this was bad even for Lance. There were dirty clothes all over the room (Lances clothes of course) and half drinken cans of Pepsi and Dr.Pepper. Lance and Keith getting to know each other better was a really great thing, but sadly for Keith, it would mean that he would basically have a taller,  different looking(hotter), cuban version of Pidge, in his room at all times. Aka: comfortable enough to take his food and lie in his bed whenever he felt like it.

Groaning in frustration, Keith walked around beginning to pick up the clothes, until he was carrying around a huge pile of Lances clothes. He sorted them out in two groups. One dirty pile and one slightly dirty bit can still be worn pile. How be figured it out was way he was so ashamed of, he would die if anyone saw him. He smelled them. And enjoyed it at that. His little messed up brain, loved the smell of Lance. He picked up a shirt, sniffed it and threw it in one of the piles. He did that with all his clothes.

“My, My. I knew that I smelled good but this? Don't you think it's a bit extreme?” Lance snickered and patted his head. Keith kept his cool and growled at him

“If you could do your own god damn laundry and clean up a bit after yourself, I wouldn’t have to do this!” Keith said and threw the shirt he was holding at Lance. He barely dodged it and and snickered

“I don’t have to do it, cause i got you” He said with a soft chuckle after. Keith growled again and rolled his eyes, starting to fold the ‘clean' clothes.

“Why are you here? I thought you guys were playing board games” He asked and handed him two folded jumpers. Without hesitation, Lance grabbed the and put them in the closet.

“It’s like really boring down there” He said referring to the downstairs. “Like no one's doing anything. We Were playing but you know, it got boring” He mumbled

“Just hoping I would be doing anything different? Well bad luck buddy, I'm sorting out ‘your’ clothes!” Keith exclaimed and crossed his arms “Well you’re here so... entertain me or something, since I’m doing this for you”

“There are so many ways I could entertain you” Lance said not thinking over what he had just said. Keith, who luckily for Lance wasn't paying all that much attention to him, didn't really hear it

"What?”

“Nothing. You wouldn’t understand even if i did tell you” Lance replied taking the folded clothes. Keith pouted and rolled his eyes continuing his work.

“That's not offensive at all….” Keith muttered “Buuuuut since you’re here, you can finally tell me about something you’ve been avoiding for days now” Lance shook his head, knowing exactly what he was gonna say

“Mr.Crush Guy is out of the picture” He said and crossed his arms “You've been whining about him all week! You gotta stop”

“That’s not what the drunk you said” Keith muttered and smirked, looking up at Lance who had a light blush on his face

“Don’t mention me drunk. Like ever. The embarrassment is killing me” Lance sighed and shook his head

“Wow, you can get embarrassed” Keith said and grinned widely “I didn't know you could”

“Shut up” Lance groaned “And you didn't get a whole bunch out of me either did you? Just that I’ve liked him for a long time”

“And that he has a ugly mullet that you actually like” Keith added. He had lied to Lance about what exactly he had told him and figured, now would be a good time to find out more about this Crush Guy. He looked at Lance, examining carefully what his reaction would be.

“What?” Lance stared at him, in a slightly unsettled way “You never said I said that” He said and stopped what he was doing “W-what more did I tell you?”

Keith shrugged, noting that Lance was getting awfully nervous.

“That ‘I must be his twin’ since we look so alike”

“is that it..?”

“And that he had sparkly blue eyes” Keith said and looked at him.

“Ha! You’re lying! He doesn't just have sparkly blue eyes, he has sparkly blue gray beautiful eyes!” Lance said with a huge smirk

“Good to know” Keith said and threw the rest of the clothes at him.

“Wait…” Lance stopped as he got hit by the clothes “Keith! That’s cheating!” Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly

“How else am I supposed to know who this guy is” Keith replied and shrugged, picking up the cans “Are you gonna keep these?

“You can't just- What exactly do you know?!” Lance said, more panicked than he was supposed be

“Why is it such a big deal if I find out?” Keith asked making his; correction their bed. Since Keith only had a double bed, they were forced to share it. It was awkward at first but after a few days they had both grown accustomed to it.

“It's not a big deal”

“Then why not tell me?”

“Cause I don't have to tell you anything”

“Just tell me!” Keith was growing impatient. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed

“If i tell you i'm gonna ruin everything!” Lance said, raising his voice

“Ruin everything? It’s not like I'm gonna just march up to Mr.Man Crush and say that you love him” Keith shrugged “Besides, I don't know any other guy with a mullet and blue gray eyes”

“Mr.Man Crush? That’s what we’re calling him now?” Lance said and rolled his eyes “Yeah you don’t know anyone else like that, but its still gonna ruin everything” Of course Keith didn't get it. He was so oblivious.

Keith rolled his eyes and stretched. There was a long awkward silence. Keith sighed and shook his head

“ I'm gonna go do my business” He said and walked down to the first floor bathroom

“Didn't really have to tell me” Lance yelled after him and snickered

 

_________

The water was cold was the first thought he had when he splashed his face. He grabbed the towel and wiped the water off.

“Damn, I look tired…” He mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at the bags under his eyes, then slowly moved up to his eyes.

“Blue Gray….” He mumbled to himself bringing a hand up and stroked his cheek “Mr.Crush Guy and I must be really alike…”  He hummed and sighed. In the past week, his feelings for Lance had definitely started to show themselves. His heart would ache every time he talked so sweetly about Mr.Crush Guy and it would beat like no tomorrow when they were doing anything together. He had never actually been in love so he just assumed this was what it felt like.

Sighing once again he opened the door and walked out. When he looked around the living room, only Pidge was there.

“Where's everyone?” He asked

“Allura and Shiro are with Hunk in the kitchen making dinner, I have no idea where Matt and Lance went” She replied and started fiddling with a screwdriver “Whats up?” She asked and finally looked up at him. “You look like you have a lot on your mind”

“I think I have a problem…” He started and sighed “Actually I have a lot of problems”

“Oh I know” Pidge snickered “Okay, but for real, what problems?”

“I don't know...its just, i think I like this person but I don't know if i do cause I've never felt like this before” He mumbled and sat down next to her

“Is this about you man crush on Lance?” Pidge asked as if it was obvious “Cause if it is,yes you love him”

Keith sighed not even bothering to pick a fight “How'd you know?”

“I've known you for a long time Keith. And trust me, this is the first time I’ve seen you act like this” The young female said and chuckled

“Am i that obvious?” Keith's face was filled with worry. Maybe Lance wouldn't want to be around him id he knew about his crush on him

“No...but i pay attention to detail” Pidge said and arched a brow “The only other person that does that here is you, so you’re safe”

“And me-” Matt said and sat down next to Keith “Pidge my dear sister, I think we should start our get Keith and Lance together plan”

Keith stared at him with wide eyes “Is there no thing called privacy on this Island?!” He yelled in annoyance, before composing himself “Don't you dare tell a soul that I'm gay for Lance you god damn-”

“Wow he just admitted it” Pidge snickered and patted his back. Keith was just about ready to die.

“You have my word” Matt said and put a hand over the right side of his chest

“Wrong side Matt” Pidge commented and rolled her eyes “So operation Klance is a go?” 

“Yes- Definitely-!” Matt said and punches the air. Keith just shook his head, not taking them seriously

“Guys Lance already likes someone…” He mumbled pouting ever so slightly

“Oh yeah? What's her name?”  Matt asked

“His name is unknown…” Keith mumbled “But Lance and I call him Mr.Crush Guy. He has dark hair and a mullet. His eyes are blue gray and he looks like me. Well at least that's what Lance said he looked like...when he was drunk...cause he wont talk to me about Mr.Crush Guy when hes not…”

Pidge and Matt exchanged the same annoyed glance. Either Keith was doing this on purpose to annoy Lance or he was just plain out stupid.

“Keith- You can't possibly be serious right now…”

“You know who it is?”

Matt groaned in frustration “Keith, buddy, I need you to use that brain of yours”

“What? Is it some jock named Kyle or something?”

“Jocks don't have mullets- But that's not the point-”

“What is it then?!” Keith was getting tired of these two. “What is it that i'm missing?!”

“ A whole bunch- A whole freaking bunch” Matt said and sighed. “But hey- We can help you get together”

“You guys would be the last people I would come for for help with Lance” He said and got up.

“We can tho-! You and your boy problems are safe with us” Pidge said and smirked only to get a growl from the raven hatred male. Keith groaned, throwing his hands in the air before walking back up to his room.

“This just makes everything so muc harder for us” Pidge mumbled “Keith is so-...Keith that he won't understand Lances feelings unless he literally says it”

“So this just makes it more complicated?”

“We have to get Lance to say the three words we all know he wants to say to Keith in order for him to believe him…And, Keith has to actually accepted our help for us to actually be able to do anything, so yeah, this makes it complicated”

“This would be a lot better to watch of they would man up and talk to each other” Matt said and crossed his arms. “At least then something would be happening”

“Love is so complicated-”

“Tell me about it”

 

________

Keith burst through the door, groaning, making Lance jump. He stared at the pissed off person who was walking over to their bed and slumping down on it just to groan again.

“Woah...Was your bathroom break that bad..?” He asked and stopped a few step back. Keith sat up and looked like he was about to snap

“No it's not that-! Pidge and Matt keeps teasing me!” He exclaimed, frowning “I'm not stupid am I?”

“Well depends-” Lance earned a glare from the other male in the room “I'm kidding, you're slightly intelligent, I guess. Why?”  

“Pidge keeps saying that I'm super oblivious and- and Matt in on it too! And it's super annoying!”

“Okay, not gonna ruin your already bad mood, but you are pretty oblivious” Lance mumbled and crossed his arms. Keith groaned once again and laid back down

“I'm not oblivious. I notice things! Like Allura liking Shiro”

“Yeah, but you are completely oblivious to anything that happens to you. Like a guy could walk up to you, slap your ass and be like ‘ayyyy bby’ and you would think he just like accidentally touched you and he was talking to someone else” Lance said and sat down next to him. “You're like the most oblivious out of everyone” He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“That's not true! Not at all!” Keith exclaimed and looked up at him with a pout “Name one time I’ve  been super oblivious”

Lance blushed lightly, an odd gesture from him. The two ended up just staring at each other for a long time before Lance sighed and looked the other way. He the thought for a long time before finally getting an idea. If Keith was that oblivious he could call him whatever he wanted without him knowing his little secret, and he could prove that he was obvious at the same time “Oh forget it, pretty boy” He muttered

“Don't call me that” Keith growled and looked up at the ceiling. Lance let out a heavy sigh and shook his head at the other boy

“Pretty boy?” Lance taunted and grinned waiting for a reaction.

“I already told you to stop” Keith said again in a growl. He had had enough of Lances teasing

“Whatever you say, pretty boy” Lance grinned and poked his sides causing Keith to jump up, snorting “Wait- You're ticklish” Lance grinned and did it again. Keith jumped away from him

“I'm not! Anyone would jump if you do that” He nearly yelled already as far away from him as possible

“Then why are you running away from me” Lance said, smirking playfully, walking towards him “Wow big bad Keith is ticklish”  He said cornering Keith who looked terrified.

“Lance I swear to god-” Keith warned and held his hands out, ready to push him if he got too close

“Oh come on pretty boy, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity” He said and chuckled,ready to attack. “I'm gonna tickle you till you beg for mercy!”

Keith growled. Instead of doing his usual push, kick and shove, he just backed until he hit the wall

“Lance-” He said before Lance made his move and lunged at him, tickling his sides. Keith fought back for a second, pushing him, but stopped and burst out laughing.

“Oh my god-! L-lance!” Keith giggled and lost his balance falling to the floor. That didn't stop the taller male from reaching his goal.

“Lance!” Keith started kicking and pushing “Lance!” be gasped for air. Lance chuckled and decided to push all his buttons

“What's the magic word?” He hummed and continued his mission.

“Lance-! Seriously! I'm gonna hurt you!” Keith screeched before bursting out in laughter once again.

“Come on, Pretty boy” Lance smirked “The magic word. All you have to do is say it and i'm gonna stop”

“Get off me-!” Keith said in between laughs. He tried to sound threatening but failed miserably “Lance-!” The cuban boy didn't stop. He chuckled as he watched the other male crawling around trying his very best to get away from Lance.

“Okay- Okay You win! I'm begging you-! Please stop” Keith yelled still laughing. Lance, who was very pleased, stopped and pulled back. He stood up leaving the panting Keith on the floor, as he reached out a hand

“That wasn't so hard now was it?” Lance said as Keith took his hand and got up. Once he did he punches Lances chest

“You are the worst person alive ever” He said. His hair was sticking out everywhere, his face was slightly red and his clothes seemed to be baggy. His t-shirt was now sliding down his shoulder “I think you stretched my shirt!” He growled and looked down at himself. Lance just found himself staring at his now horribly exposed neck and shoulder, blushing. Keith noticed, he himself blushing as well, and pulled it back up. It was bigger so now parts of his chest were slightly more visible than before.

“I swear if you're thinking about Mr.Crush Guy, while looking at me, then you have a serious problem!” He scowled and sighed in defeat looking for a new jumper to put on.

“I'm not imagining anything!” Lance replied just blushing more. He crossed his arms

“Oh really? Are you just blushing for no reason then?” Keith said pulling his shirt off

“I wasn't imagining anything- I swear-!” Lance said once again. His eyes landed on Keiths bare chest, slowly eyeing him, up and down. Keith screeched and put the jumper on quickly

“What the hell-! Lance, you're doing it again!” Keith yelped and put a hand on each side of his waist “Seriously! I'm not Mr.Crush Guy! I may look like him but I’m not!” He said. Oh but how he wished it was. Lance huffed and shook his head

“Well what am I supposed to do?” He said rolling his eyes “ I can't exactly control who I like” Keith was about to say something when he realized Lance was right. if he was in Lances shoes or socks or whatever, he would have done the same. Heck if Lance stood there shirtless he would probably stare until his eyes popped out. The feeling was so weird. Knowing that he actually romantically liked someone gave him chills. Love isn't something he had been thinking about all that much, but now it came back and hit him like a huge stupid ball of feelings that he never asked for in the first place.

 

________

“I never asked for this” Keith growled quietly

“Yup”

“So why do I have to suffer like this-”

“uh-huh”

“Maybe I can still just completely ignore these stupid feelings, and ignore Lance and never talk to him ever again”

“Yeah”

Keith gave a low growl. “I'm talking to you” He said and shifted

“Why are you lying over my lap?” Pidge asked and ripped her gaze away from her laptop and to the whining person.

“Its easier for you to hold your computer like this- and its warming my stomach up so theres that” Keith replied as Pidge rolled her eyes

“I told you already, just ask him out or something” She said continuing to type, the laptop vibrating on Keiths belly.

“Never. Not until Mr.Crush Guy is out of the picture” Keith replied with a small growl. “Just a few hours ago Lance was eyeing me, while thinking of Mr.Crush Guy! He was blushing and everything! I mean how cruel is this world!” Pidge snickered quietly

“I have to find out who he is and get all the info I can, so i know what I'm up against”

“Stop saying stuff like that or people are gonna think you're gonna kill someone”

“I dont care”

“What if Lance doesn't like murders?”

“I'd be concerned if he did” Keith said and sighed. Pidge rolled her eyes and sighed

“Why don't you….try to find out if you’re Mr.Crush Guy?”

“Me..?”

“Yeah you. Think really hard about the times you and Lance spent together Lance treats you differently for a reason Keith”

“But…” Keith thought back, trying to remember everything that had happened. Lance had said that he liked his face. He had called him Pretty Boy. He came looking for him when he ran away. They had had a few pillow fights and a lot of conversations the past week about the most randomest of things. It made Keith wonder if Lance just liked talking to him no matter what it was about.

“Holy shit…” He muttered “W-what if I'm Mr.Crush Guy” Pidge groaned and rolled her eyes lifting her laptop off Keith

“Get off me” She said and waited for the male. When he didn't move, she shoved him off and put her laptop back on her lap “Obviously you're Mr.Crush Guy”

“Its not certain!” Keith said still lying on the floor. “What if Im wrong? What if Im just reading into things?”

“Well go find out” Pidge replied and shook her head again, tired of Keiths obliviousness

“Its not like I can just go up to him and be like ‘Hey am I Mr.Crush Guy? Because if I am I would love to be your boyfriend!’” Keith said with a groan, sitting up

“Yeah, drop the ‘love to be’ part”

“Not helping!” The raven hatred male grunted and rolled around “The only time he actually told me anything was…”

There was a long pause. Pidge looked at Keith with a frown. Not because she was sick of him, well she was, but it was also because Keith was smirking and mumbling to himself, creeping her out.

“What-?”

“I have to get him drunk again” He said with the biggest smile on his face

“How are you gonna do that?”

“Get Allura and Shiro together and throw them a party” He grinned and got up, walking out the door but immediately came back “That's gonna take too long” He mumbled. “I could challenge him? Who can drink the most shots without...yeah”

“Yeah,cause no ones gonna get suspicious if you and Lance just do that out of the blue”

Keith groaned thinking like there was no tomorrow. “Cant Allura just ask Shiro out already, its so obvious that they like each other-! Just get together so i can get Lance drunk!” With that comment Keith just got a glare from Pidge.

“Yeah, i totally think its fair that you can complain about that” She said and rolled eyes

“About Allura and Shiro?” He asked and tilted his head slightly to the right “Or getting Lance wasted so he’ll spill his every last thought”

Pidge shook her head in disapproval.

“You know this is an invasion of privacy…” She said and frowned “Listen to yourself, there's gotta be some other way”

Keith sighed and hugged his knees “I- We could - I dont know- Lance wont tell me anything no matter how much i ask! The only person he would say anything to is Hunk!” his eyes lit up again as he grinned “Hunk….”

Pidge rolled her eyes “Oh boy….”

“Pidge, you can ask Hunk to ask Lance about his crush!”

“Not doing it”

“Oh come on!!!! For me? Please, please,please, please! I need to find out who I'm against!”

“Ask Hunk yourself!” Pidge said and crossed her arms “Hes gonna ask me why I'm asking and i'm gonna have no idea” Keith pouted slightly and stood up

“You can do it” She said with an unenthusiastic voice “I'm totally rooting for you from the sidelines”

“But-”

“No buts! You want Lance right? So work for it! Im not gonna do it for you” Keith stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly. Pidge gave a huff and went back to her laptop

“So, go ask Hunk for help” She said, her voice softening a little. Keith nodded again. “And...Hunk always wants whats best for Lance so I'm sure hes gonna Help you out”

 

___________

“Uhhh- Hunk-” Keith said and tapped him on the shoulder. Hunk and Shay were cuddling on the couch while watching Moana.

“Hey buddy! Whats up?” Hunk asked looking up at him

“Sorry for interupting- uhh but-” He looked over at Shay who was smiling at him in a way that made him feel comfortable “Could i borrow him for a while?”

Shay immediately jumped up and away from Hunk, giving him a thumbs up “Of course!” She asked and smiled innocently

“Uhh- thanks” Keith said and waited as Hunk got up. Once he did they both walked outside. Hunk didnt mind going on a little walk with Keith

“Sorry if Shay was acting weird-” He said and smiled “Lance just told her something really exciting” He said and shrugged “Well actually Lance told me not to tell her but I did so yeah…”

Keith chuckled lightly and nodded “It was actually kind of nice” He said and shrugged. Hunk snickered

“So what was it you needed me for?” Hunk asked and kicked a rock in the way

“I- well uhh- was wondering if you knew anything about Lances crush” Keith asked avoiding eye contact

“Ohhh-! Yeah a little. Why?” Hunk asked smirking slightly, looking at Keith

“I- uhhh- Just wanted to know…?” Keith replied, panic falling his voice “You know- blackmail?”

“If its for blackmail I'm not telling you anything” Hunk said snickering quietly to himself. Of course Pidge had been gossiping to him so he knew what all of this was about. 

“Okay-! Its not for blackmail-! Im just uhh- curious” He said and looked down

“Lance has a crush on this guy named...uhhh- I dont remember- But hes korean” Hunk said and stared at Keith who smiled ever so slightly. The similarities were growing “And he keeps saying what a great guy he is and that even if he's a hot head he loves him and all that stuff”

“Really?” Keith said, smiling a whole bunch. But then the thought of the possibility that Mr.Crush Guy wasnt him came back and he stopped smiling so much. “Really…” Unknown sighed”

“He likes someone in our little group of eight..” Hunk said, giving Keith a huge smile. At this point it was impossible for Keith to reject the idea of him being Mr.Crush Guy. Keith smiled and nodded slowly

“Is that so…” He smiled and kept nodding. Hunk could hear a small humm from the smaller male

“And just so you know, Lances favourite movie is uhh- Kissing booth, favourite color is Blue, favorite food is Lasagna and uhh- favourite restaurant is Rozitas rolly jolly-”

“Why on earth- are you telling me this” Keith cut him off and crossed his arms “I already knew half of that”

Hunk rolled is eyes “You still think I dont know you have a crush on my little sunny boy”

“What- I- Am I seriously that obvious?” Keith whined and looked down

“No but Pidge…” Hunk chuckled and shrugged “I'm actually quite happy to be honest- i mean if Lance were to ever find a partner I would want it to be you!”

Keith blushed and kept his eyes on the road “I-i mean…thanks...but Lance- I dont know how to tell him”

Hunk shrugged “It’ll work out somehow. Sooner or later youl both snap and tell each other much you love one another” Keith snorted

“Or we’ll both give up…”Keith mumbled and sighed “Honestly...I dont think were ever gonna be together...Even if we actually like each other”

Hunk was kind of surprised by this for two reasons. Number one: Keith was actually right. If none of them did anything, their feelings might just brush off. And number two: Keith wasnt one to just open up like that. He would usually keep his personal life to himself, but since they came to the Island Keith had sosialised a lot more, talking more about himself and his problems to the others.

“Ill Help you…” Hunk said “If you want. Lance is confident and flirty but...not when it comes to you. Youre like a god to him”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes “I dont think he would tickle a god….”

“He tickles you? Geez are you sure you arent together? Tickling sounds reallly-”

“Gay?”

“Coupley” Hunk said and arched a brow, shrugging again “I do it to Shay all the time. Tickle her until she cant breathe” He chuckled lightly and looked at Keith who smiled

“How did it feel when you asked her out?” He asked and looked up at him

“Man dont even get me started. I was so nervous...I mean, i didnt even know that she actually liked me and i couldnt do it face to face so I just called her”

Keith made a funny face and shook his head “I think it was really brave, I cant do anything about it even if everyone saus that he likes me...I'm even starting to think he likes me...but theres just something holding me back”

“Its your first crush right?”

Keith nodded and sighed “Its stupid I know”

“Its not. Youre just not used to stuff like that…nothing to be ashamed of” Hunk said and ruffled his hair. He smiled widely “Its your first love, oh my god youre so cute!”

Keith blushed and swatted his hand away “Dont people say first loves never work out…?”

“Thats why its so special! When it works out, you know its gonna stay like that” Keith smiled and nodded

“And if it doesnt”

“It Will! Every red and blue character has gotten together, in like every comic book ever”

Keith chuckled lightly “Whered you get red and blue from?”

“Your favorite color and his favourite color” Hunk said smiling

“Thats...not bad”

“Right!”

The two walked in silence for a while. It wasnt an uncomfortable silence. Just a comforting silence. Keith had never felt so okay with someone else company. Except when he was with Lance. Lance could never make him feel uncomfortable. He could never make anything awkward. Lance was perfect in Keiths eyes. Perfect in every way

“So does Lance...talk a lot about me?” Keith asked blushing lightly “I mean not that- not that I uhh- you know- care all that much”

Hunk chuckled “Still hiding it huh” He paused for a moment “Does he talk about you? Lets see just...every Five minutes!”

“What! Really?”

“Yeah its crazy! I think I know more about you than you do yourself. And Lance knows even more”

“And i thought I was stepping over the line” Keith said, his blush staying on his face “So what exactly does he say…?”

“‘Keith is so handsome’ and ‘did you see his face? His skin is so smooth, and its all natural’ or you know ‘his personality is really- lovely’ and stuff like that” Hunk said imitating Lance. Keith looked the other way, hiding his sweaty, blushing messed up face from Hunk

“He said all of those things?” Keith asked quietly

“Yeah- I wish he would say it to you personally- But for now i guess i’ll have to do” 

Keith started walking faster “Ha! Yeah! No its fine!” He said

“Woah! Keith! Buddy wait up!”

Keiths face felt hot. Not just hot. Hotter than hot. Just the thoughts of Lance saying all those things about him made his heart flutter. He just walked faster and faster as the butterflies in his belly flew around.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST: Lance has a crush on Nico from PJO jkjk
> 
>  
> 
> Also next chapters gonna have another special surprise guest lmao im suffering


	7. Mr.Almost Kiss

“He said I was handsome Pidge, I've never been so happy” Keith said a light blush rolling over his cheeks

“I told you Hunk would Help”

Keith giggled lightly and slumped down on the couch next to her. The two had gotten up early once again. Pidge was putting some final touches on Rover while Keith had just woken up early. Well he hasn't slept all that much since Lance was literally centimeter away from him, on the same bed. He did take a few sneak peeks at Lance while the time slowly but surely passed. But then the sun came and Keith started thinking about all the different ways Lance could wake up and how everything would end horribly, and how he might have had to explain to Lance why he couldn't stop staring at him. So he letthet room in defeat.

“Yesterday...man...I don't think my heart has ever beat so much in my entire life” 

“Yeah, yeah. The real problem is, how the hell are you gonna ask him out?”

“Ask him out?” Keith shook his head violently “I- Can't I just drop a whole bunch of hits and wait for him to do it?”

“That's…” Pidge rolled her eyes and shook her head “Just ask him out”

“No!”

“What are you so afraid of?  You know he likes you”

“B-but asking him out is a totally different story!” Keith exclaimed crossing his arms “It's like- mixing sugar into a salad”

“You are the worst at comparing things, that has nothing to do with this” 

“Give me a break! I'm dealing with a lot!”

The young female just rolled her eyes again,which wasn't an unusual gesture, and sighed “Lance likes you. You got that confirmed but you still don't want to ask him out”

“Its- its hard to explain. I want to do it right cause its Lance” Keith hummed and sighed heavily “But i don't even know what ‘right’ is…”

Pidge looked at him, sighing lightly. “You could just...you know..tell him how you feel. It doesn't have to be right for it to be special”

“But I want it to be right…” Keith whined and looked down playing with the screwdriver “I just have to figure out how to do it….I can like….search it up on the internet or something”

“Are you stupid-”

“Morning…” Lance said, his voice rusty as he came walking down the stairs. “Pidge...Keith..”

“Morning Lance” Keith replied and smiled ever so slightly

“Yeah...Hi” Pidge answered and sighed, watching the helplessly in love raven haired next to her. Honestly she was kinda happy for Keith that he finally liked someone. Well not just anyone. Lance. That's why she was just kinda happy. Knowing them, this would be so complicated that they would all question if it was worth it or not. Of course Lance and Keith had their moments where they worked pretty well together, but then there were all the other moments. The ones where they would argue, complain, sometimes even fight, and those were the moment that no one enjoyed. They were both way too competitive and there was a chance that could break them apart.

Are looked at the two, trying to read what was on their minds. It wasn't really hard to see what Keith was thinking since he would gossip about it to her at all times. The look Keith had in his eyes were definitely not something that he would show anyone. They were bright and shining as his face slowly but surely became a little redder and redder, looking at Lance. His body language wasn't its usual slightly uncomfortable and awkward pose but it was relaxed, not so stiff. He was almost leaning forward. Pidge glanced at Lance.

He looked so horrifyingly tired, it almost scared her. When she saw him walk down the stairs, everything about him just yelled ‘i need more sleep’, but when he saw Keith's smile, it changed. His whole look still looked horrible but his eyes lit up and a small smile rolled over his lips.

Lance slumped down next to Keith, yawning quietly “What's up..?” He asked, resting his head on Keiths shoulder. The raven haired male froze for a split second before moving away from him.

“W-what are you doing..?” He asked, flustered. Keith could admit he had a crush on Lance and could imagine all kind of different things that could possibly happen between them. Yeah. Imagine. However he was not physically or emotionally prepared for it to happen in real life. The problem was clear. When Lance touched him it was like his entire body just shut down and didn't know what to do. His touch would send electric like waves through his body, making him feel both happy and like he would throw up any second (due to nervousness). And it had only been a week. That was just seven days. And Keith had worked really hard to not freak out about anything that had to do with Lance, for example; sharing a bed with him.

 “Using your mullet as a pillow. It's ugly but it can be used for something” Lance snickered and stretched. Lance was lying and Keith knew it. Lance himself had complimented ‘Mr.Crush Guy’s mullet and guess who Mr.Crush Guy was. That's right, Keith. 

“Oh please! You said you liked Mr.Crush Guys mullet!”

“Yeah, I like his mullet and his mullet only. Cause it so fluffy and cute, and it just goes with him” Lance replied looking up at him. Keith just had the biggest reddest blush spread across his face and the tip of his ears

“Why are ‘you' blushing?!” Lance said and backed away from him, blushing lightly as well

“I’m not blushing!” Keith exclaimed and crossed his arms “You are!”

 “Well i just confessed that I stare at some dudes mullet almost all the time and then you go ahead and blush! How am I supposed to react?!” There was a long, long awkward silence as the two just stared at each others red faces. 

“I….cant watch this…” Pidge said and stood up, grabbing her stuff. Rover the drone, was lightning up. A bright blue light lit up as the small triangular robot made a noise.

“Or not” The short female dropped everything and stared at the drone lying on the table.

“Okay” She took a deep breath “Rover” The drone made another noise. Keith and Lance stared intently at both Rover and Pidge.

“If i just….” She pulled out her phone and typed a few things into it before looking back at the drone. “And then youre gonna…” 

Rover could fly. Which was obvious since he was a drone, but Keith couldn't see anything but a pyramid formed thing. With four sides. Four sides with no propellers. It was a mystery how Pidge had done it. A few more tapping noises could be heard and Rover started flying around. Pidge put her phone away as Rover flew towards her, stopping just half a meter over her shoulder

“Watch this” She said and started walking around. Rover followed her, swirling around her like a small, kind of freaky, little triangular puppy.

“Rover stop” The drone stopped mid air and beeped. “Now turn your camera on”

Looking at Pidge phone, Keith saw that he was on her screen. He waved and so did the smaller screen version of him.

“That's so cool…” Keith said with wide eyes. “How'd you do that?” He asked and looked at a grinning Pidge

“You know, a little programing here and a little programing there”

“That's amazing!” Keith said and smiled widely.

“I knowwwww-!” Pidge said and held back a scream “This is amazing! I finally got it to work!” Keith chuckled and shook his head

“I'm happy for you” He said and smirked looking at Rover. It seemed so happy. Even though it was a robot. It seemed as if Pidge had managed to program feelings into it. It was amazing

“I have to experient!” She yelled and ran up the stairs “I'm borrowing your room!” She said. Allura isn't up yet (although after yelling like that she might have woken everyone) so she did need her own room to do her little check ups.

“Just dont mess it up” Keith yelled after her and sighed “Shes gonna mess it up…” Lance chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before standing up.

“Coffee?” He asked.

“Yes please” Keith replied and smiled as Lance disappeared. That's when he noticed. He was left alone with Lance. Pidge had left him alone with Lance. Yeah it want that big of a deal and he was being a drama Queen but he had his reasons! He quickly pulled his phone out and opened his chat with Pidge.

 

 

MulletMan: Pidge…

MulletMan: I need you to come back

Gremlin: Cant i'm busy

Gremlin: Rover is actually picking up the trash you left

MulletMan: Lance left it there

MulletMan: But that's not the point 

MulletMan: Come back! PLEASE

Gremlin: But its so farrrr

MulletMan: I need youuuuu

Gremlin: Bullshit, you need Lance!

MulletMan: Language!

Gremlin: Don't you Language me! Face your gay fears and go get that booty (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

MulletMan: Don't you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ me

MulletMan: What am I supposed to do?

MulletMan: What if something awkward happens again?

Gremlin: You're the one whos making it awkward. 

Gremlin: Why are you even on your phone if Lance is there

MulletMan: He's not

MulletMan: And i Hope he doesn't come back

Gremlin: Where tf is he?

MulletMan: Making COFFEE for us

Gremlin: oh schnitzel! The next step!

Gremlin: A COFFEE DATE!

 

 

“Hey Keith, I wasn't sure what coffee you wanted so I just made two lattes. One for you and one for me” Lance grinned and joined him again. Keith quickly put his phone away. No way in hell was he going to let Lance see anything on his phone

“Oh- Thanks!” He said and took one of the cups. He slowly started sipping from it. There was silence. Keith would occasionally glance at Lance and his beautiful face, and bright eyes, and his soft looking hair, his perfect cheekbones and skin, his masculine body. He could stare at that forever and ever and ever.

“So? Is it any good?” Lance asked and looked at Keith's expression

“Yeah! Best i've ever tasted” He complimented and took another sip. Keith liked coffee(he actually loved it) but if he had to choose one type to drink it, he would definitely pick the one Lance made. Even if he just put a capsule in a nespresso machine it was still special to him. And he knew he was being way to “cliche” but whatever. Lance was dear to him and he would do anything to keep it that way.

“Really? Oh thank the gods...when I was making it I remembered you really loved coffee so I just kinda started making it, but then started thinking about what it would taste like and it got horrible, and i was gonna Make tea instead but you said yes to the coffee so I just-”

“It's fine Lance” Keith interrupted his little speech, afraid that Lance wouldn't stop talking. Now he knew one.thing for sure; He wasn't the only one that was nervous. 

Lance chuckled lightly and nodded, quickly sitting down next to him again

 “Sorry” He said and smiled “Just don't Wanna force you to drink anything you don't like”

“I don't dislike this coffee” Keith replied and took another sip, once again “It's just- I only drink it when I feel like I need it, which is like all the time. And right now is definitely one of those times.” He said and yawned

“Why? Didnt you get enough sleep?” Lance asked and chuckled lightly 

“Yeah...it was kinda cold so i guess i pulled an all nighter” It was partly true.He didn't like lying but what was he supposed to say ‘i was distracted by your beauty and couldn't sleep cause of it’

“O-oh-” Shiro walked in “You guys are here” He said. Shiro didn't look like Shiro at all. His voice was definitely off as well as his expression. It was as if he was hiding something.

“Good morning to you too” Lance was the first to speak. “Someone in a grumpy mood today”

Shiro chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Sorry...just didn't expect anyone to be awake” 

“Everything okay…?” Lance seemed to notice that something was off too.

 “What? Yeah, why would everything be fine? Everything...is just...fine” He said slowly. What Keith noticed was that no matter what, Shiro refused to look at him. 

“What's with you?”  Keith asked, straight forward as always. Shiro frowned a bit as Keith crossed his arms. Lance stared at the two, reading the mood and backed up a bit. And by that, he scooted himself a few meters away from them and started examining a pillow

“What…?” Shiro asked, looking a little puzzled

“Something's up and it's not good by the way your acting” He said. He had two reasons to be acting like this. He being himself. One: Shiro never acted like this. Ever. So it must be pretty bad. Two: Shiro never hide anything from Keith, No matter what it was. And since he had not heard anything from Shiro in a while (he's been so caught up with Lance he never really talked to Shiro all that often) something was definitely up.

“Keith, I swear nothings ‘up'” Shiro said his voice calmer than before 

“Oh really? What's with the stuttering and surprise to see anyone- and you won't even look at me!” Keith knew it wasn't enough evidence, heck it was hardly evidence at all, but something felt wrong. 

That's when Shiro's phone buzzed. The. Older male reluctantly looked at it, an expression filled with pure terror rolled over his face for a split second before he composed himself. But Keith saw it. Nothing could scare Shiro so easily. Was it someone blackmailing him? It could be. Or maybe he's waiting for a text from someone. Maybe he had a girlfriend that he never talked about and she was gonna come to the Island.

“Look Li- Keith, everything is fine- But i really gotta go” Shiro said and left the room without saying another word. Keith growled quietly to himself as he looked over at Lance, who found the pillow to be really interesting. Keith just growled again and got up, placing the coffeecup on the table

“Hey where are you going….?” Lance asked

“Shiro is definitely hiding something and i'm gonna find out what”

“I'll Help you-”

“Really?”

“If you sit down and finish your drink with me”

Keith started. Lance shrugged.

“I mean it would be a wasted to not finish it” He added and took a long sip from his cup. Keith sighed and sat down, not next to him, but he did sit which was a win in Lances book

“You saw the way he was acting” Keith said and looked at Lance “That just wasn't Shiro”

“Maybe you're overreacting…?” Lance said and shrugged again “Maybe he really was just not expecting anyone to be up at this hour…”

“You're telling me...That you don't think that was suspicious at all?” Keith usually listens to his gut. And right now it was telling him to go find out why Shiro was acting so weird. But then Lance told him to stay and now everything was messed up.

“I mean..Shiro might have his own problems...so why not just let him be? He’ll come to you when he needs you”

Keith sighed and nodded “Yeah...okay…” Lance grinned and let out a sigh of relief

“I thought that would take a lot more convincing than that” He chuckled “Looks like someone thrusts me enough to just listen to one or two lines”

“Oh shut up-” Keith rolled his eyes and turned the TV on. “I've known Shiro for so long...i just-”

“You're worrying about nothing” Lance said. He was now sitting next to him. When did he even do that? Keith sighed and nodded 

“Yeah...maybe I am…” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

“Now will you chill and watch Wall-E with me?” Lance said and grinned taking the remove from Keith's hand. Keith looked at the screen. Netflix.

“You have the Penguin as your profile pic thing?” He said and grinned “I thought you would have the cool ninja”

“Penguins are cute now shut up and don't go-”

“Too late” Lance chuckled “What has little Mr.kogane been watching? We all wonder. I will take this dangerous quest and find out-” Lance was cut off by getting Keith's foot shoved in his face

“Woah! It fights back! Ladies and Gebtledudes. The Keith is away and watch how dangerous it can be!” Lance yelled and giggled, pushing Keith away from him “Now lets see what The Keiths watch history is. Ohhh- What is this- Supernatural, Sherlock, pffft- is that powerpuff-”

“I was Babysitting and they would only go to sleep if we watched powerpuff Girls!” Keith explained and reached for the remote but Lance pulled it away from him, standing up and holding it over his head. Keith stood up as well and stood on his toes and tried to grab it. Lance just stood on his toes and the remote was once again out of Keiths reach. 

“Oh really-?”

“I dont just watch Powerpuff Girls, Lance” Lance just hummed in response and looked down. And, oh how he loved the view. From his angel he could see every little detail on Keith's face. the same for Keith. Gazing at the slightly taller brunette, he felt his heart skip a beat. They stayed like that for a while. Keith could swear Lance was leaning in. He himself was leaning in, as his eyes were about to shut, his brain just had to start thinking. What was he doing? Was he Kissing Lance? No they were still not touching. Wait- Lances hand was around his waist. How could he move without him noticing it? Was this really a good move? What would happen after they...Kissed? Keith pulled back. Why did he pull back? He held his breath and slowly looked at Lance. He looked him straight in his beautiful sky blue eyes but they looked disappointed. Sad even.  Keith immediately took a step back.

“I- uhm- I- Thanks for the coffee” He said and tucked some of the hair hanging over his face behind his ear. Lance seemed to step back into reality again

“Y-yeah no problem” He replied and sat down on the couch. Keith scratched the  back of his neck 

“I'm gonna go…” Keith said but stood there for a while longer than he had to before exiting. He practically ran up the stairs to his- their room. 

“Pidge-!” He nearly yelled, bursting through the door. It wasn't a good idea. Lance could still hear them. Keith understood his mistake and slammed the door shut. Another mistake

“Geez, can you be a little louder? Don't think they heard you in China”

“I- He- We almost...Kissed. I could feel his breath on my lips Pidge….” Keith said and slid down the door, until he hit the floor “We almost Kissed….” He said, breathing heavily 

“What-!” Pidge turned and faced him. “You, Keith Kogane, almost kissed Lance McClain?!”

 “Yeah-! And- I...chickened out…”A loud groan escape his lips. He slammed his head against the door “I ruined it-! I ran away! Why did I run away?” He groaned again

“Wait-! Tell me exactly what happened!” Pidge exclaimed and ran over to him. Sitting down next to him

“O-okay...So Shiro was acting really weird- which i’ll come back to that later- So i wanted to see what The hell was wrong with him- seriously he wasn't acting like himself at all- and then Lance was all ‘chill and watch Wall-E with me’ and i was like okay” Keith took a deep breath “And then- He was checking out-”

“you-?”

 “No-! What I watched on Netflix. And then he- We fought for the remote, and then we got like super close and we stared at each other for like forever and then he leaned in and I leaned in and then i pulled back and ran up in here”

 

“You are the biggest idiot of all time…” Pidge groaned

“What am I supposed to do????” Keith whined and glared at the ceiling. Pidge grinned.

“You know...you have two female friends to gossip to” She said and handed him her phone

 “Right-!” Keith exclaimed and grabbed the phone, pressing in a number. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. The someone picked up.

“I swear to god Pidge if this is another-” 

“Romelle!” Keith exclaimed “I'm so happy-!” 

“Keith? Oh my god- Hey-!”

“Romelle-!  I need your Help, right now” Keith yelled into the phone

“Whats up amigo?”

“So i was about to kiss this person but then i chickened out and pulled back, running away into my room and calling my two best lady friends...How am I supposed to fix it..?”

“Depends…? Who is this person you almost kissed?”

Keith hesitated for a while 

“Well- Uhh- Lance...Lance McClain” Keith whispered into the phone. There was a loud gasp at the end of the line

“You, Keith Kogane, almost kissed Lance McClain?!”

“Hah! That's exactly what I said” Pidge grinned and put on the speaker phone. The sound came from Rover however

“So how did it happen??” Romelle asked. Keith eagerly told her everything.

“You are the-”

“biggest idiot of all time-!! I know!” Keith finished and growled “I need your advice! Please Ro”

“Oh come on hon- i know you know what you gotta do”

 “I dont Ro...I have no idea anymore!” Keith said with a sigh

 “He's impossible” Pidge muttered from the side. Rover made a snickering sound

“Don't you laugh at me” Keith growled “Seriously- When i'm with Lance. It just- Boom- and i have no idea what to do!”

“Ahhh- Young love”

“You are literally Two months older than me!” Keith and Romelle had met in class one day, as assignment partners, and were pretty good friends. 

“It doesn't matter- I have a date so i gotta go-”

“Ro! I'm begging you here”

“Byeeeee”

The she hung up. Keith groaned again 

“She was no Help at all!” He said and buried his face in his hands. “I- messed- up- big- time- and- she- wont- help- me-!”

“Well, it's too bad you have one friend that has been in several relationships..”

Keith hated his life right now. Hated everything. His sexuality. His rotten dirty brain. His always nervous around Lance thing. It was all getting on his nerves.

“Can we like not do love or emotions for like a day” He whined, mostly to himself but Pidge heard it, and as always, made a comment

“Yeah, imagine how everything would be so great if we didn't have any feelings! Yay!”

 “Oh shut your little Gremlin mouth!”

 There was a knock. Keith stood up, pulling Pidge along with him.

“Please don't be Lance- please don't be-“ 

And The tall handsome brunette was standing outside

 “Lance-! Heyyyy” Keith exclaimed as Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Hey” Lance replied just as awkwardly. He knew. Of course he knew that Keith would be telling Pidge about everything. And Keith knew that Lance knew.

“I just came to get my charger” Lance said and walked past Keith, walking over to the nightstand. “So what are you two talking about”

And there it was. Keith cursed under his breath cause now he definitely knew that Lance knew.

“Keith was talking to Romelle and I had to check if the speakers on Rover worked so yeah that's it…” Pidge answered for him “What have you been up to?”

“Oh you know- Hunk and I watched Wall-E since this one here ditched me and woke everyone up” He replied, keeping his cool. He made sure to add a small chuckle at the end to Make it sounds more like a joke

 “Yeah, sorry about that…” Keith respond and chuckled nervously “I uhh- you know- had to call Romelle”

“Yeah man, No problem”

They were both thinking it. Why did you pull away? Why didn't you kiss him? Keith sighed and looked out the window, completely terrified of looking at Lance.

 “Well i'll be downstairs if you need me” Lance said and walked out if the room

“Heyyy Lance” Pidge snorted

“Shut up…” Keith mumbled and sighed “I messed up again...How am I supposed to fix it when I can't even look him in the eyes anymore” 

The younger sighed and shook her head

 “You'll figure something out. You always do” She mumbled.

“That is literally the nicest thing you have ever said to me”

“Don't push it Mullet Man…”

Keith chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Whatever you say Gremlin”

 

 

_________

Was Keith avoiding Lance? Yes, yes he was. Did he have a good excuse as to why he did so? No, No he didn't. Was Lance starting to notice and tried to approach him? DEFINITELY.

It not as if it was awkward enough between them before (Well at least from Keith's point of view) but now he had to add small talk to the list of ‘awkward things about Lance that i just noticed because i know he likes me’.

 “Snap out of your dream world and Help me make cookies” Pidge grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen

“Why cookies?” Keith asked and crossed his arms

“I'm helping you and your relationship status by making Lance jealous so he’ll stomp over here and grab you by the waist and be all ‘kiss me you mullet boy’”

“That sounds so wrong coming from you….” Keith said and shivered “Ew...dont ever do that again” Pidge chuckled and shrugged.

 “also i want cookies- Oh won't you look at that- my plan just started and look whos glaring at me like Theres no tomorrow” Pidge said and nodded in Lances direction when he wasn't looking. Keith snuck a quick glance at him. It was true. Lance was glaring and he was completely distracted from the movie.

“I don't think I have ever hated and loved one of your ideas so much in my entire life”

“Hate? Why would you Hate it?” 

“I'm trying to avoiding him since the whole kiss situation” Keith grabbed an apron and started working, taking directions from Pidge

“That's exactly why i'm doing this, you're welcome” 

“I not saying thank you”

“You just did, Moana.” Pidge grinned and waited.

“Oh for quiznackings sake” Keith mumbled and rolled his eyes playfully

 

 

_____ 

“Okay yeah...These turned out better than I thought they would” Keith mumbled with a mouth full of cookies. Pidge grinned and pointed at the biggest cookie

“Give that to him” She said “i'm almost feeling sorry for him…”

“No”

“Yes, or else…” 

“What?”

“You Don't wanna know… just give it to him” Pidge started sounding impatient 

“Fine okay!” He grabbed the cookie and walked over to Lance

“So we uhhh- made cookies” He said and handed it to him. “Here it's for you…”

Lance stared at it. Actually it was more like glaring.

“Youre doing this on purpose aren't you?” Lance said in a low voice “Making cookies and offering me one with that bright pink apron-”

“Keith-!” Shiro burst through the door and slammed it shut “I've made a million mistakes and i need you to Forgive me for this.  I'm doing what's best for you okay so-”

The door opened, revealing a woman with long straight hair, a perfect hourglass body and a skin tight red dress. She was asian as far as anyone could tell. She was beautiful. 

The heels she wore made a beat when she walked as she entered the House.

“Slamming the door like that, have I taught you nothing?”

Keith started with wide eyes. No...he knew Shiro was hiding something, but this? This he would have never expected. The woman looked at him with a slight smile

“Keith….”

Keith growled. How could Shiro do this to him?

“Lilith…” He muttered glaring at her with a glare so hateful and cold that it would send chills down the ice queens back

“What are you doing here…?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Liliths back! Thought you heard the last of her? Nahhhh
> 
> Ha! can yall feel that the Klance will be happening soon? And the story might be iver in a few chapters? Lmao what am I gonna do after that.... (*cough* writeanotherfic *cough*)
> 
> As you see i have no friends...


	8. Mr.Kiss

The room suddenly got cold. At least that's what Lance thought. The mood was killing everyone.

“I said, What are you doing here?!” Keith raised his voice and glared at the woman in front of him. If looks could kill, not only would Lilith be dead, she and everyone around her in a radius of 500 miles(european) would die as well. Lance shivered at the thought.

“I'm here to talk to you” Lilith said. Her voice was soft, not like anything anyone would imagine after hearing what Keith had said about her.

“I don't ‘want’ to talk to you” Keith shot back “you are a good for nothing whore ass bitch that can just go and fuck yourself and go burn in the det of fucking hell!” Keith raised his voice once again and Lance stared at him with wide eyes. It had been a while since he had heard Keith swear that much. This woman couldn't be that bad could she. Lilith seemed hurt, it didn't really stop Keith from yelling at her

“Keith I just want to-”

Keith glared and huffed, playing tough. But he looked hurt as well. Lance could tell. His body language was screaming of confident but his eyes, oh his eyes were screaming and crying.

Keith prayed for this moment to end.  To just get Lilith out of his sight and his life forever. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want Lance to see him like this. He just wanted everything to go back to how it usually was.

“Keith-”

“Shiro, just shut up!” He growled “You-..” There was a loud groan. Lance sighed, having to use every little bit of energy he had to not walk over to Keith and drag him out of the room so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. Lilith took a step forward, walking towards Keith, her hand reaching out.

Keith took a step back not wanting to get close to Lilith but not wanting to lose his ground either.

“Keith, please I just want to talk” Lilith said, her brows forrige slightly. “ I- please just let me explain myself” He said as her hand slowly fell back to her side

“W-well i dont!” Keith said and took another step back. Hunk was the first to go. Allura, Pidge and Matt were luckily not there to see the whole situation. And they were so lucky for that. Shiro walked over to Lance, completely unnoticed so far. He tugged at his shirt and pointed at the stairs. Lance, who luckily seemed to get the hint quickly moved out of the room.

He shot a glare at Shiro before crossing his arms “Shiro, i respect you and trust your judgement and all that- but why did you do that?” Lance asked holding back a few curse words. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

“Lilith told me about the whole situation and how she's still terribly sorry for putting Keith through that and...just that she wants to start over” He mumbled “And she's not the only one he's gonna meet today…” He added quietly, as if he wasn't supposed to say anything

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, still acting all pissed off

“Lance, just stay out of this one” Shiro warned and sighed

“No!” Lance exclaimed “I Wanna know what's going on with Keith!”

“Why are you suddenly so interesting in Keith?”

“I just want an answer Shiro! I Wanna know if he's okay”

Shiro sighed and shook his head “Just sit this one out” He said again and  walked into his room. Lance refused to just sit down and let Keith go through everything alone so ‘naturally' he waited, sitting on the fifth step of the cold stairway.

  


_______

“What the hell-” Keith was left alone with Lilith. Lilith out of all people. Even Lance had left, or been dragged out, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe if he left as well she would disappear. He took another step back.

Why would Shiro do this to him. Force him to do the one thing he didn't want to.

“Keith. I really just want to talk. There's nothing else to it. I do have something important to say as well” Lilith began and slowly made her way to the couch. Keith watched her carefully, examining every single moment. His brain started coming Up with so many different alternative ways this could end.

“Listen Keith...I have a lot of thing to talk to you about, but i'm gonna start off with...I'm sorry”

“What-?”

“I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to put you through that...I'm so so so very sorry…” She said and looked down “I was going through some things, and- I guess i pulled you into it”

“What….”

“I know- I wasnt the best guardian but i really wish we could start over” She mumbled and finally sat down.

“I dont- I dont get whats going on! First you leave me! Dad wasn't there for me either- But he was a lot better than you! And then you show up- out of nowhere- and just expect me to understand why the hell you left a thirteen-year-old kid alone-? If it wasn't for Shiro family, I would be dead!”

“No you wouldn't-”

“Yes i would-!”

There was a long pause and Lilith took a deep breath

“Krolia...would have taken you back” She said and waited for Keiths reaction

“Who the- Krolia-!?!” Keith yelled. He looked like a ball of anger and confusion. There was another long silence

“Krolia, well she uhh- shes your biological Mother…”

“What-?!” Keith froze. Biological Mother? That meant that Lilith- That meant that Lilith wasn’t his real mom, and not only had she left him, she had lied about everything. And his real mom- Krolia or whatever- had never seen him, yet alone tried to get to him. “So i moved in with Shiro when...I could have been with my real mom?!? And you didn't tell me shit about it?!?” He started raising his voice again. Lilith sighed and looked down in shame

“I realize my past choices weren't all that thought through...but please, listen to me when i say that- I regret all of it”

“And what about Krolia? Why didn't she-”

“It's complicated” Lilith interrupted and shook her head “So i brought her...so we could both explain”

“What do you mean you brought her-” Lilith stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. There was another woman standing there she looked so young. Almost Shiro's age. Way too young to be a Mother.  But the resemblance between them was pretty clear.

“Hey Keith….”

“What”

“Keith this is Krolia, Krolia this is-”

“What?”

Krolia stared at him

“What- the hell-” Keith took a step back “What the hell-!”

“Keith, please just listen” Krolia said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Keith swatted her hand away.

“I don't want to-”

“Keith, Let them talk” Lance said and gently tapped his arm. He was originally just gonna listen to what they were gonna say but, Keith really didn't seem to want to talk to them, yet alone look their way. Both Lilith and Krolia didn't have the aura if the monster Keith had talked to him about. Maybe they really were sorry. Keith jumped. Of course he did. He thought everyone had left, but hey, Lance was there. Any other time he would smile but right now he definitely wasn't in the mood

“But Lance I-”

“You trust me right?” Keith felt his knees almost give out. Yeah he trusted Lance. He could trust him with his life but this was a whole new level.

“I do but-”

“Then listen to them” He said and nodded towards Lilith and Krolia. Keith shook his head as Lance pushed him to the couch, making sure he would sit down. The brunette waved the two ladies over. They quickly sat down.

“Lance I dont think-” Lance shushed him, placing one hand on each side of his hips as if he was determined to Make him listen “You're just gonna listen. You don't have to believe what they say or even agree with them, but just listen”

Keith sighed and looked away

“Fine, i'll listen”

Lilith smiled and looked over at Krolia who looked equally happy “But- only if Lance is here to listen as well….”

Lance was surprised. Lilith was surprised. Krolia was surprised. Even Keith was surprised. The words just kinda left his mouth. But it was true. He needed someone to be there with him. He needed Lance to be there with him. He could keep him from running off or snapping

“Yeah, of course he can stay” Krolia said, breaking the silence. Keith awkwardly looked up at Lance, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt, as if he was begging him to stay. Lance slowly sat down next to him. Keith sighed in relief

“Okay” He said and looked over at Lilith

“So, i guess i could start” Krolia said and looked down “I had you when I was around your age with your father who-who...died..a couple of years ago” She said and sighed.

“So i have two missing dads. Great” Keith muttered. Lance pinched his arm and frowned at him. Keith rolled his eyes. It hadn't even been ten second and he was already thinking of it as Bullshit.

“So, When we had you, I still had to go to university and I just couldn't handle it and then i stumbled across Lilith. She was my tutor and I- asked if she was willing to take care of you”

“I said yes and- and thus you were living with me and your...adoptive father…”

“I paid Lilith of course with every little penny i had earned from my part time job at the time, and I came to visit you, but before I knew it, you had grown up and...and i couldn't bring myself to explain how your own Mother couldnt take care of you”

“Why did you even have me in the first place then” Keith still haven't gotten any softer. His voice was still cold and his words were even colder. Earning another pinch from Lance, he shut up

“We didn't plan it…” She mumbled

“Oh this is great. So im unwanted and an accident!” Keith could already feel the glare he got from Lance.

“I- i really didn't want you to be ashamed of your family and i just- didn't think”

Keiths glare shifted from Krolia to Lilith

“If you got paid then why did you treat me like shit-”

“I was paid, the first few years. Then i got the News that Krolia wanted to take you back….after six years….” Lilith muttered looking over at Krolia “And i didnt want you to be- well- unhappy...so i got the stupid idea of trying to Make you hate me”

“Well it worked” Keith replied  “But did you really have to do that for six years?” he growled and sat back, making himself comfortable. How the hell did Lance get him to do this? Oh right, the stupid little ‘you trust me?’ line and Keith was jelly.

“I didn't know when she would take you...and then one day i just- couldn't handle it myself and left"

“Thats is such a good explanation! I totally Forgive you” Keith said sarcastically and stood up “i'm done”

“I had to go see a few therapists- i just..please, you can hate me forever and not want to have anything to do with me, but please, just forgive me…” Keith would be lying if he said he didn't want to forgive her just one little bit. He kinda pitied her to be completely honest. Silence had once again filled the room. Keith didn't know what to say. If he did forgive her then she would be gone for the time being, and he wouldn't have to actually see or talk to her ever again. And he wouldn't have to feel guilty or down because of this case ver again. If he didnt, her look like a real jerk in front of Lance, but it wasn't his fault! He wasn't the one who wanted someone to hate him and managed to do it quite well! Lance Would understand right? Keith's face scrunched up as he cringed slightly. Since when did Lance have so much to do with what he wanted? Oh god. He was thinking for too long. He could feel Lances intense stare.

“I...Forgive you” He muttered quietly and looked down “both of you…” He mumbled

“Really?” Lilith said with a small smile

“Yeah…”

“Thank you so much!” Lilith and Krolia said at the same time. Keith growled and rolled his eyes

“Are you guys gonna leave or what-” Keith snapped and looked at them with a glare before finally leaving, walking up to his room.

Lance looked at them.

“Thank you for making him stay”

“I didn't do it for you, I did it for him” He said and sighed, looking away

“Well thank you anyways” Lilith said and sighed, satisfied. “Thank you so so so much Lance”

“I- Yeah, your welcome” Lance replied and looked at the stairs “I should- go check on him”

 

________

“That was really brave of you” Lance said and sat down next to the raven haired male, who now was just staring into a book. Not reading. Staring.

“What?”

“You forgave them” The cuban boy said and looked out the window. It looked like it was about to rain again.

“How was that brave-?”

“Okay fine- It was kind” Lance said and shrugged. “You really did a good thing there”

“I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't told me to stay so...Thanks” He mumbled and looked over at him.

“You doing okay?” Lance asked “I mean despite the fact that you had to talk to them, finding out you were adopted and an accident, is kinda sucky”

“Thanks for rubbing it in Lance” Keith rolled his eyes and sighed “I'm fine, No big deal” He said starting to read.

“Right. This totally isn't a big deal” Lance said and sighed. The two of them.sat in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to say the wrong thing, and Lance, Lance was off to a bad start.

“You being there for me really meant a lot” Keith said, casually looking out the window. “Thanks again”

“I wasn't kidding when i said you could count in me” Lance replied, smiling ever so slightly to himself “If There's anything you're going through, i'll be here to talk”

“That..Thank you…” The raven replied with a slight smile. This was weird. But a good weird. If someone had told him that Lance and him would be sharing a lot of important moments, and Lance Would cheer him up all the time,l a few weeks ago, he would have laughed and said that that was impossible. Yet here he was. Sitting on his bed. Talking to Lance about something he never talked to anyone about. Maybe some good would come out of this.

 

________

Dinner was as awkward as it could possibly be. Not only did Keith refuse to talk to Shiro, but Shiro had told Krolia and Lilith that they could stay until the next day, which just made Keith even more pissed off than he already was.

“So, how was everyone's day…?” Hunk asked, sensing the tension.

“Uneventful” Keith muttered coldly as he stuffed more of the meatloaf that Hunk had made into his mouth. “So so very uneventful” He mumbled again. Lance looked at Hunk and then at Pidge who just looked like the biggest question marks in existence

“Uhh- So what are we doing tomorrow?” Lance tried and looked at Keith with hopeful eyes.

“I'm taking Krolia and Lilith to the train station” Shiro said and sighed eating slowly. “What about you guys?” He asked looking at Keith

“Enjoying the day since they three people I hate the most-”

“Okay-! Uhhh- Dinner is delicious Hunk!”

 

 

 

_________

Keith woke up. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Sweat rolling down his forehead, grasping the sheets while gasping for air.

 

_괜찮아….._

 

He sat up, blocking the noise out

 

_날 기억해……_

 

“No…..”

 

_엄마가 너를 너무 사랑해….._

 

“Stop….”

 

_미안해……_

 

Keith got up. Carefully at that, knowing how much Lance hated to be woken. Glancing at the sleeping boy, he let out a sigh and walked out, grabbing a blanket while he did so. He quietly walked down the stairs, making sure he wouldn't wake anyone.

 

____________

It hurt. Everything hurt. His legs, his lungs, just his entire body. The trees seemed to grow taller and taller as the pathway grew longer and longer. Stumbling over his own feet as he ran, he soon got to his tree, quickly starting to climbing. The branches seemed to be reaching out to him, and although it did sound crazy he trusted them. He trusted them to catch him if he fell, and he trusted them to bring him up to the top.

He reached the top i'm record time. His head was filled with thoughts once again. He hasn't felt like this in a long while. He hadn't needed to come to this place since Shiro and his argument. He hadn't needed to sort his thoughts out, alone, at the top of the tree, in the middle of the night.

So he sat there. Alone. Watching the stars shine, brightly than ever.

 

___________

Lance woke up. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand . 03:46. Groaning quietly. He looked at Keith side of the bed only to see that he wasn't there.

A feeling if worry flopped his senses as he sat up. Keith probably went to the bathroom so there was no reason to be worried. He laid back down, closing his  eyes, sighing quietly.

Minutes passed. 04:02. Keith still hasn't returned. Lance sighed and got up, sneaking down the stairs. He checked the bathrooms. No Keith. He checked the living room. Krolia and Lilith were sleeping there. Krolia on the couch and Lilith on an air mattress. He snuck past them and into the Kitchen. No Keith. He sighed again and grabbed his phone, walking out quietly. Yes Lance could be quiet to everyone's surprise. Now he had to think. If he was Keith where would he run off to in the middle of the night. He suddenly got an idea.

 

________

“Keith I know you're up there”

The shadowy figure in the tree shifted.

“Keith...come on” Lance mumbled flashing the flashlight up the tree. He threw it up, the light spinning making it look like some mini party in the air. It landed on the ground.

“I'm not coming up there this time!”

“Then go away…” Keith replied.

“It talks…” Lance mumbled to himself and sat down by the tree again, leaning on it. He pulled out his phone, begging the universe that Keith had his own phone with him

  


**LoverboyLancelot: Keithie boy**

  
  


Keith stared at the now lightning up screen. There was a message from Lance. He sighed and looked down at the other lightning object by the Bottom of the tree.

  


**LoverboyLancelot:** Come on..

 **LoverboyLancelot:** If you won't talk to me, at least answer my texts

 **MulletMan:** What's so hard to understand about go away

 **LoverboyLancelot:** Have you met me?

 **MulletMan:** Go away

 **LoverboyLancelot:** Nope

 **MulletMan:** What do you want

 **LoverboyLancelot:** I Wanna know what's bothering my dear friend for life, Keith

 **LoverboyLancelot:** I just Wanna know

 

 **LoverboyLancelot:** If you don't tell me, we both know it's gonna be “Please please please please please”

 **MulletMan:** Fine

 **MulletMan** : I just had a bad dream okay

 **LoverboyLancelot:** That's it?

 **MulletMan:** Get lost

 **LoverboyLancelot:** i'm sorry i'm sorry

 **LoverboyLancelot:** But seriously? What was the dream about

 **MulletMan:** my mom

 **MulletMan:** speaking Korean….

 **MulletMan:** to me

 **LoverboyLancelot:** What did she say?

 **MulletMan:** Not important, but i think they were lying about something

 **LoverboyLancelot:** Stop being so paranoid!

 **MulletMan:** you don't believe me?

 **LoverboyLancelot:** As much as i want to

 **LoverboyLancelot:** No. No i do not.

 

Lance sighed when he didn't get any response. He turned his phone off  and looked up. There was a noise. Was that…..crying? No. It couldn't be. Keith never cried. Bit he couldn't Help but get the feeling of guilt. Had he made Keith cry? He grabbed his flashlight walking over to the ladder.

 

 **LoverboyLancelot:** i'm coming up

 **MulletMan:** wait! No

 

Lance climbed and climbed. This was sure as hell a lot easier than climbing the tree itself.

 

 **MulletMan:** Lance stop!

 

Lance kept climbing, ignoring his phone buzzing in his pocket. He got to the top. Keith hit the flashlight out of his hand, refusing to let him see him like this. Lance yelped as the light fell, hitting different branches before finally hitting the ground.

“Go away” Keith's voice was soft and quiet. Lance stared at Keith shivering feet. He was wrapped around a red blanket. It was the one in their room. The one that Keith always said to just leave just in case one if them got cold and needed something.

“Keith..?” Lance dared to ask as he didn't look at his face. The shoes he was wearing were not his usual ones. They looked like Shiro's. No, wait. They looked like Shiro's. They were too small to be the older males ones. They were black with white laces. Lance stared. He store he had seen them before. And that's when it hit him. Those were his shoes. One of the three pairs he had brought.

“Are- those my shoes?” Lance asked finally actually getting up and sitting down next to him. Keith was silent for a minute, looking down at ‘his' shoes.

“Sorry- i just grabbed a pair when i was walking off….” Keith apologized. Lance noticed the hint of shakiness in his voice. Keith sniffled quietly, hoping Lance wouldn't hear him.

“So...how Long have you been up here?” Lance asked looking over at him before looking up. Keith shrugged, not that Lance saw it. Just a habit maybe.

“An hour..? Two hours…? I don't know…” He mumbled shaking his head and looking up as well. The stars were shining so brightly and they were easy to see since no one was here to light up an entire apartment or anything.

“So what have you been doing for all this time…?” Lance asked. If he was gonna ask about the whole thing about crying, then he would work up to it. He sighed quietly as he observed the shorter male. He was shaking. The cold was getting to him probably. Moving further up, Lance notice Keith wasn't wearing anything but his t-shirt.

“I've been looking at the stars and thinking...i guess” Keith replied shortly, shrugging again. “I know you think it's completely nonsense but i know- I know that what they lied Lance!”

Lance sighed and nodded. He didn't believe him but he could listen. After all following his own advice would be pretty good.

“What exactly did happen in your dream?” Lance asked slowly taking his jacket off

“I heard...Krolia. Whispering things like ‘mom loves you’ or ‘i'm sorry’” He said and sighed shrugging “It doesn't seem like...she just gave me to Lilith….”

“Well, what did she do then..?” Lance asked.  “And….it was just a dream…” He added handing his jacket to Keith.

“Whats do you want me to do with that….?” Keith scowled as he stared at the green jacket oversized jacket, being handed to him at the moment.

“You look like you're freezing to death. Just put it on” Lance replied still holding his hand out, staring intently at him.

“I have my blanket- see” The raven haired male waved the blanket around just a bit.

“That's not gonna hold. Put it on” Keith just shook his head and Lance couldn't Help but to let out a sigh at the shorter males stubbornness. “Just-” He ripped the blanket off of Keith and replaced it with his jacket

“I'm giving this back when you actually put it on”

“Then you can keep the blanket”

Lance sighed and nodded “Fine” He said and wrapped it around himself. “Why are you crying?”

“I'm not crying!” Keith exclaimed and rolled his eyes, wiping his cheeks “Did you just come up here to Make fun of me?”

“Keith, its okay to cry-” Lance said and sighed leaning back so he was slightly comfortable “-We all cry” He added, sighing again

“But-..it feels weird to cry in front of someone” Keith mumbled and shook his head

“Yeah- I figured, but less talk, put on your- my jacket, come on” Lance said ignoring the few quiet sniffled coming from Keith, although it did break his heart. Surprisingly Keith didn't fight back this time and put it on. The tall cuban boy smiled slightly to himself happily, since Keith wouldn't argue or anything, and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

“And now just let it all out-”

“Let what out-?”

“Your problems, anything thats bothering you, you can cry too i wont judge-” Lance said and pulled Keith head onto his shoulder “Go on, tell me anything you want. I'll listen” He said and smiled slightly.

“I don't think-”

“Just say whatever you want- As Long as you're there for me later” Lance added. The raven haired male sighed and shook his head, still keeping it on Lance shoulder

“I don't know what to say…..”

“I can wait. Just take your time”

“...i guess i'm just….confused? And i don't know where to start and everything's just really messed up” Keith muttered as he rubbed his eyes again

“That's a start” Lance said with a soft voice, gazing at the stars and the dark sky. His eyes landed on the mood as he let go of a sigh

“I don't know what to say okay! It's just messed up! I'm messed up!” Keith continued. Lance couldn't tell if he was crying a little or a lot. But he was crying. He could basically imagine what he looked like. Puffy eyes and wet cheeks. But it was kinda cute. Not that he wanted him to cry.

“You're not messed up-”

“I am-!” Keith exclaimed, rubbing his eyes again. He rested his head on Lances shoulder, and Lance let him. At first he felt his shirt get a little wet. And one tear after the other, it got wetter.

“No you're not-” Lance said and sighed. “You're not messed up Keith”

Keith shook his head as Lance wrapped the blanket around both of them.

“I- I…..i am Lance….” He muttered again

“Keith, look at me” Lance said and looked down at him. Keith reluctantly looked at him. Lance started with Sadness in his eyes. Keith's eyes really were red. It looked like he had been crying for a while as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Without a second thought he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Keith froze his eyes widened. Lance pulled back and sighed

“Don't cry okay?” Lance said and looked up again. His face was bright red. Thank god it was still dark “We should get back” He said and crawled over to the ladder quickly climbing down til only his head could be seen

“Lance-”

“Lets go”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...ha...ha...  
> Yall seen the trailer for season 7???
> 
> The story is coming to an end


	9. Flower bouquet

By the time Keith had come down from the tree, Lance was already gone. No matter how many times the slightly older male had told him to stop and to stay there, he had not listened. And now Keith was left alone in the middle of the woods, alone, more confused than ever. It was as if his emotions had all gotten high and made his head fuzzy.

He was still pissed at Shiro for going behind his back, no doubt about that. He was also pissed at Lance for leaving him in the middle of the woods. On the other hand, he was embarrassed and confused about the little kiss they had shared in the tree. Like what was that about? He knew what it was about but, why did he just leave? Okay, scratch that, he knew why he left, but he needed an excuse question to keep his head busy for a while.

The raven-haired male slowly started walking through the woods again, in Lance's jacket and a blanket. He also had Laces shoes now that he thought about it. Silently making his way back to the house, his head started flooding with thoughts.

“Fuck….” he groaned as the memories about of the kiss wouldn't leave his head “Fuuuuuuck” he groaned again as he hid his face, pulling his own hair while he was at it. He wasn't all that good at relationships but, seriously, who just leaves someone after kissing them for god's sake. It's not like he would complain all that much about it, after all, he did actually get the kiss he had been longing for.

“What the fuuuccckkk-” He groaned as the memory once again replayed in his head.

Love was definitely like a drug. It made him feel fuzzy. Not only fuzzy but whole bunch of emotions altogether. Fuzzy, however, was the one standing ut. And Keith? He hated and loved it at the same time.

His feet dragged as he walked around the dark woods. “You don't just leave someone-” he groaned as he let out a loud sigh. The house could be seen from where he was now, and surprise, surprise the lights were on.

His phone buzzed and buzzed. When he checked it his face scrunched up as a feeling of guilt and regret filled him. Shiro had called him at least a hundred times.

_____________________

The door shut slowly behind him as he took off his- Lance's shoes. Lud footsteps could be heard as Shiro ran down the stairs and towards the smaller male.

“Keith!” he exclaimed as he pulled him into a hug. “Gosh dang it! Keith, you don't just leave in the middle of the night like that!”

Keith sighed heavily and shook his head. “Sorry…” he mumbled and looked down “I just-....the stress,” he said and forced his eyes to look into Shiro's wide ones.

“Keith, I- 'm sorry about bringing them here without telling you first- I just thought I was doing the right thing and-”

“-Shiro” Keith interrupted and hugged him again “Its fine..” he mumbled and let go of a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes tightly, embracing the older male.

“Where is Lance….?” Keith asked after pulling back. Maybe Lance had lost his way and not made it back yet, who knew. Buy Keith desperately needed to talk to him right then and there.

“Lance? He's sleeping on the couch over there” Shiro said and pointed to the couch furthest away from them. Keith sighed as he saw the sleeping brunette.

“He's not gonna sleep in my room anymore..?” He asked making sure to hide as much of the disappointment I his voice as he possibly could. Now Lance was just ignoring him and he knew it. Who just goes to a couch from a comfortable bed. Buy- Keith could understand why he would do the same if he was in Lance's situation.

“No. He said you kick in your sleep too much for him to actually be able to sleep next to you” Shiro replied moving his attention to the sleeping Cuban boy as well. “So you get your room back,” he said and looked back at Keith with a small smile.

“Mhmm…” Keith hummed and nodded as he started making his way to the staircase. Shiro was mad- that much was obvious to him. When Shiro was mad, he never showed it on his face. If anyone observant enough or anyone that had to know him for a long time was in the same room as him when he was mad, they would notice immediately. And so, Keith left the room, walking up t his own. Yeah- his own room. No Lance, just like he always wanted.

With a loud groan the raven-haired male laid down on his bed. He laid across it since he now had so much space. He could roll around as much as he wanted to, kick anything, have the blankets all to himself, snore if that ever happened. He could do all that and not disturb anyone. He would be pretty comfortable as well.

He hated it.

_________________________

The next morning came pretty quickly. Of course, it did, he had been out half of it. With a loud groan, he opened his eyes only to see the sun shining straight into his face. With a quiet gasp, he covered his mouth and looked over at where lances side, then he remembered he wasn't there.

He huffed and pulled the covers over his head, blocking the giant ball of gas out.

_________________________

Lance sighed as he felt a pain in his shoulder from sleeping in a wrong position. He let out a quiet huff as he gazed up at the ceiling.

“Ughh-” he mumbled as he turned so he was laying on his side only to see the smaller female sit in front of him.

“What did you do to Keith?” she asked as she stared at Lance intensely. Lance wasn't sure if she was mad or not. He quickly sat up and shook his head

“What are you talking about?” He asked as he moved so he was in a slightly more comfortable position.

“I'm talking about whatever you did to him to not freak the heck out when I spray his face with water”

  
“What the heck does that even mean?” Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes “Are you sure he's not just- oh I don't know- tired and had enough of your crap?”

“NO- I've known him long enough to know that this isn't just some ‘if I ignore you, you're gonna go away’ thing. You broke him what did you do”

“I didn't do anything what the hell!!” Lance exclaimed suddenly getting really defensive. And the mistake was made.

“AH-ha! You definitely did something! You literally just admitted it”

“What- do I didn't- are you deaf?” Lance groaned as he shook his head “ Id didn't do anything wrong if that's what you mean”

“Yeah but your definition of wrong might be a little different from mine” Pidge short back and scooted closer “What did you do”

Lance couldn't help but tell the truth to this tiny human being in front of him. She had this look in her eye that told him that if he didn't tell the truth, she would find this horrible way to blackmail him until he told her exactly what was going on with her precious friend that was now lying in his room as most likely sleeping.

“I don't know- I just - you know kissed him that all” Lance confessed and avoided all eye contact with the female “I don't understand how that made him act differently though…” he added as he started getting slightly more nervous

“Oh snap…,” Pidge said with wide eyes. “Yeha….”

“What?” Lance groaned as he sighed looking at her, not being able to help the small blush on his face. “Why did you just ‘oh snap’ me?” he asked heart starting to beat rapidly

“You actually just stole someone's first kiss….” Pidge mumbled as her face formed into one giant grin. “Holy- you did!” she exclaimed, thinking back at the time Keith had told her a few things he definitely regretted later. Lance just stared at her with a red face.

“Well, shit…..” Lance mumbled as he laid back “how am I gonna get out of this one” he mumbled and groaned quietly once again looking up at the ceiling

“Why did you even kiss him in the first place?”

“He was crying and I felt so bad- and I just….guess I moved and did it.” he mumbled as he hf his face and groaned again “I'm so done” he mumbled

“How am I supposed to clean this up,” He asked as he stared at Pidge “Come on- you know him better than anyone else, well anyone but Siro- how am I supposed to do this”

Pidge just sighed and shook her head. “I honestly have no idea- do you like him?”

“I...You don't just ask that” Lance replied and sighed, nodding slightly “Yeah- i- yeah...but what the hell am I supposed to do- that guy likes me too- that much I know but- now I can't help but be unsure”

Pidge rolled her eyes “what is with you two- you like each other- you know the other likes you back- but none of you are doing anything about it, why is that”

“Shut up- I've known him for forever which just makes it harder for me”Lance replied. “He's upstairs right..?”

Pidge grinned and nodded before pointing at a flower bouquet laying on the table. “Allura and I picked those this morning- she wrapped them up really nicely,” she said and looked at them with a smile “Use them wisely- Allura has a pretty face and can make stuff- that's just unfair”

Lance stared at her with wide eyes “Wait- that pretty thing on the table came from you?” he asked clearly not believing what he heard.

“I'm taking it back if you keep up that attitude” She warned and huffed as she stood up.

“I'M sorry-! I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'll take the flowers!” Lance said and got up as well, his back cracked when he did and he let out a loud groan.

“Geez- I was getting up to get them you stupid fool” Pidge mumbled and gently took the bouquet and handed it to him.

“I'll forever be in your debt- thanks a lot Pidge!” Lance said and took the flower bouquet before walking over and up the stairs. And then he was faced with the feeling of confusion and worry. What was he gonna say to him when he came in? ‘Hey sorry for kissing you up in the tree- I just really like you so ha! yeah’. That was just plain stupid. He hesitantly knocked on the door

“Hey, Keith. I'm coming in kay?” He mumbled as he opened the door. When he walked in he was faced with the blanket covered raven haired male.

Keith was sitting up straight, with a blanket covering his head like some kind of hoodie. How many blankets there were there he did not know. There was a red one, and a yellow one, and a blue one, and a pink one and so on. When Keith heard the knock he had sat up. When he was about to say something Lance had walked in with a flower bouquet in his hand. So now he was just sitting there and staring at the flowers and at Lance. What else was he supposed to do

“Uhh- Okay- Hey” Lance broke the silence and gave him an awkward smile. “Morning” He added his voice cracking just a bit at the end. The brunette cleared his throat and looked down at the flowers with a sigh.

“Did you sleep well…?” Lance asked refocusing his attention back t Keith.

The raven just nodded slightly, still distracted by the flowers. Obviously, Lance noticed and reached them out of him.

“I uhh- got you some flowers..?” He said and walked over to the bed so the Korean boy could take them. “Well- yeah..”

“Thank you…” Keith mumbled as he took the flowers, smelling them for a second. A small smile emerged on his face as he looked back up at Lance.

“Yeah- no problem…” Lance said and smiled back “Can i-” He gestured to the bed

Keith quickly moved some of the blankets away before nodding “yeah sure, go ahead” he said and sighed quietly. The Cuban boy smiled and sat down next to him, not breaking eye contact with the Korean.

“Are you in a better mood now?” Lance asked as his smile faded just a bit.

“Yeah...thanks for coming after me yesterday,” Keith said and looked away and out the window.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I do that” Lance replied not looking at him either? Keith gently stroked the flower pellets not really knowing what to say to the other.

There was a long, long, long silence. An awkward silence. They both knew what the other was thinking. ‘What about the kiss’. Keith would awkwardly glance at Lance at time to time, without turning his head of course.

After a while of just sitting there, Kith had gotten enough and turned so he was facing Lance.

“Lance…”

“Yeah?” The brunette turned as well and looked at the boy.

“Why...Why did you kiss me yesterday?” Keith asked once again avoiding eye contact. Lance kept it, however.

“Cause You were crying…” He replied shortly and shrugged as he looked down at his hands again

“Is that the only reason..?”

Lance fell silent again as he sighed. Keith, who had once again gotten the urge to look at him, tilted his head, unintentionally getting closer to him.

“I-...” Lance sighed “No” Lance mumbled. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

“Lance-”

“-Listen Keith. I've liked you for a really long time-” Lance started “But I was scared you'd reject me so I thought maybe if I got you to hate me then I'd hate you as well and the problem would be solved but- boy was I wrong…” he said and let his eyes wander around the room.

“So I started acting like a dick to you but when my ‘brilliant’ idea didn't work I just kept going to get your attention- so that's my explanation..” A small blush was now creeping onto his tan skin “what I'm saying is I like you- like...like like”

Keith just kept staring at him not sure if this was actually happening right now. “I-i-”

“So I was wondering- if you'd like to be my boyfriend?” Lance asked the question making Keith jump slightly. He quickly sorted his thoughts out and smiled as he let out a quiet sigh.

He gathered up enough courage to peck his lips softly before pulling back and nodding slightly, face bright red.

Lance was a complete dorky mess as he just closed his eyes and grinned lazily. It was as if all his muscles had disappeared in a flash and he was now sitting there like some smiling weird man.

“Really-?” He asked as his smile widened.

“Yeah…” Keith answered and smiled. Lance's eyes seemed to light up as he moved closer to Keith until their faces were only millimeters apart.

“I'm gonna kiss you” Lance mumbled as his eyes gazed at his lips.

“No complaints here…” Keith almost whispered back just as Lance closed the gap between the two, for the second time in twelve hours.

Maybe this vacation started as a complete mess up, but for Keith, that didn't really matter. What mattered to him was that he was sitting in his room, kissing the cutest Cuban boy in existence. The start was always a little messed up- that was just how it was. But along the way, no matter how many time he fell over, he always got up again. Sure he'd end up with cuts and bruises but they were worth it.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked as he pulled back

“Yeah?” Keith answered opening his eyes

“You stink” Lance replied and snickered

“Yeah? Well, you have bad morning breath!” Keith said and laughed along

Maybe pushing people away wasn't the best idea. Maybe- just maybe letting a few people it could help just a bit. Keith smiled at the laughing boy in front of him.

And maybe, he was truly in love for the first time, and hopefully for the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It has finally come to an end! thanks, everyone whos read and left comments or kudos its been much appreciated! I might add a bonus chapter where the whole thing is a date but who knows.
> 
> anyways Thank you so much again!


End file.
